El Juego del Amor
by Zyar
Summary: Secuela de En la Guerra y en el Amor. Los pingüinos se encuentran con una sorpresa: el regreso de Cescy. Pero cuando la torpeza de ella y de Kowalski sea un obstáculo para que puedan estar juntos, los chicos harán algo drástico para ayudarlos. KowalskixOC
1. El Juego Misterioso

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**Summary: Luego de verse envueltos en un bizarro juego, los pingüinos se encuentran con una gran sorpresa: el regreso de Cescy. Pero cuando la torpeza de ella y de Kowalski sea un obstáculo para que alguno confiese sus sentimientos por el otro, los demás pingüinos harán algo drástico para ayudarlos.**

**1. El Juego Misterioso**

Había pasado ya un año desde que la pesadilla sobre guerra hubiera terminado.

Hace un año, una pingüino hembra llamada Cescy había llegado a la base del grupo militar de pingüinos conformado por Skipper: el paranoico capitán y líder, Kowalski: el teniente científico y estratega, Rico: el demente experto en armas amante de los explosivos, y Cabo: el más joven e ingenuo y también de menor rango. La pingüino les había hecho creer que se encontraba en una misión secreta y ellos, atados de aletas, tuvieron que aceptar hospedarla. Kowalski se enamoró de ella y cuando ésta se fue, decidió seguirle el rastro y al final, él y Cabo terminaron en la guerra.

Kowalski y Cabo no tuvieron más opción que quedarse mientras Skipper y Rico los buscaban desesperadamente, pero más tarde descubrirían que habían sido engañados por Cescy. Pero aún con eso, Kowalski y Cabo decidieron cumplir el deber que ya tenían en esa lucha. Pasaron muchos meses hasta que el sufrimiento terminó y pudieron volver a reunirse con su equipo y volver al zoológico. Cescy los había acompañado hasta allí, pero al final decidió no quedarse, se despidió de Kowalski y se marchó.

Los pingüinos habían seguido con su vida normal desde entonces. Kowalski y Cabo no tardaron en re-adaptarse a su vieja rutina protegiendo el zoológico de Central Park, y su aventura de guerra ya era parte del pasado.

Esa tarde, Skipper, Kowalski y Rico jugaban una muy interesante partida de póker, mientras que Cabo se encontraba afuera del cuartel, sobre la isla de hormigón, dándose chapuzones en el agua para refrescarse en ese caluroso día. El joven emergió del estanque con las plumas empapadas, se sacudió como un perro luego de un baño y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba caminando hacia la escotilla cuando algo le golpeó la nuca y cayó de bruces al suelo junto con el objeto lanzado.

-Augh… -se quejó el más pequeño, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mientras tanto, los demás, que habían escuchado el ruido sordo de la caída de Cabo, salieron disparados del cuartel a acudir en su ayuda.

-Cabo, ¿qué paso? –preguntó Skipper histéricamente, aproximándose donde su soldado yacía en el piso.

-Algo… me golpeó… -contestó Cabo, aún aturdido por el fuerte golpe.

Los otros tres inspeccionaron cuidadosamente la escena y encontraron el objeto al borde de la isla de cemento, a punto de caerse al agua. Kowalski lo rescató a tiempo y lo tomó entre sus aletas: era un cassette de grabadora que tenía escrito la palabra "reprodúceme".

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Cabo. Él, Skipper y Rico se acercaron a Kowalski para contemplar el cassette.

-Parece un cassette de grabadora, -respondió Kowalski, examinándolo sin quitar la vista de él. Skipper se lo arrebató y empezó a hacer lo mismo.- Tiene algo escrito, ¿deberíamos ir con los chimpancés por una traducción?

-Nah, -rechazó inmediatamente Skipper.- No es necesario. Es un cassette, ¿no? Reproduzcámoslo y escuchemos el mensaje que tenga.

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo e introdujeron con ellos la grabadora a la base, cerraron la escotilla y mientras Kowalski y Rico buscaban alguna grabadora dentro de las cajas viejas que tenían abultadas en los rincones, Skipper no pudo evitar mirar al cassette receloso y tener un mal presentimiento respecto a él.

X X X

Mientras Kowalski y Rico registraban las cajas en busca de una grabadora, Skipper y Cabo comenzaron a comentar sobre el mensaje que podría contener el cassette. A Cabo no se le ocurría nada conciso, pero Skipper no dejaba de sospechar de Espiráculo: había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que le hubieran borrado la memoria con el _Mind Jacker_ y lo hubieran abandonado en un parque acuático en Coney Island para hacer trucos ridículos como saltar un aro de fuego, haciéndolo creer que su nombre era _Fifi_. Hasta hace poco se habían enterado de que el delfín había escapado, seguramente luego de recuperar la memoria, y hasta ahora no sabían nada más sobre él, pero tal vez ese misterioso cassette tenía algo que ver con él y alguna retorcida venganza que estuviera planeando.

Cabo no pensaba igual que su líder, pero sabía que cuando Skipper se aferraba a una de sus teorías paranoicas, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-…pero si todo eso falla, -decía Skipper, que en esos momentos desarrollaba un plan en caso de que fueran atacados por el Dr. Espiráculo.- Siempre podemos contar con Wisconsin.

-¿Wisconsin? –repitió Cabo enarcando una ceja.

-Nos mudaremos a una granja y comenzaremos nuevas vidas como vacas, esperando el momento preciso para contraatacar.

-¿Vacas? –exclamó el otro, pensando en lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

-Una nueva especie de vacas, -lo corrigió el líder, acercándose más para hablarle a pocos centímetros de la cara.- Vacas muy pequeñas, con pico y aletas, y sin manchas.

-…¿QUÉ?

-¡La conté'! –los interrumpió la ronca voz de Rico. El desquiciado pingüino levantaba triunfante la grabadora por encima de su cabeza. Kowalski enseguida dejó de buscar para reunirse con Skipper y Cabo, Rico también fue con ellos y colocó la grabadora en el piso, donde los cuatro tomaron asiento.- ¡Reproduci'!

El pelotón intercambió miradas inseguras y asintieron. Skipper levantó la tapa de la grabadora e insertó el pequeño cassette, volvió a cerrar la tapa firmemente y luego apretó el botón de "reproducir". Los cuatro guardaron silencio. Por un momento sólo escucharon estática, pero entonces una profunda y ronca voz comenzó a hablar.

-_Hola, pingüinos, quiero jugar un juego._

Los pingüinos se volvieron a mirar unos a otros, nerviosos.

_-Sé quienes son: Skipper, Rico, Cabo y Kowalski. Y a partir de ahora, jugarán bajo mis reglas._

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es ésta? –espetó Skipper levantándose de golpe. La voz había sido sin duda modificada por algún aparato tecnológico, no tenían forma de reconocerla.

_-Dentro de unos minutos, su zoológico será bombardeado, pero he decidido darles una oportunidad de escapar con vida debido a que hemos tenido conexión en el pasado. Escuchen atentamente. Cuando salgan de su base, estarán totalmente expuestos al peligro de las "bombas pegajosas", sin embargo, hay una zona segura donde estas bombas no podrán alcanzarlos, y ese lugar es el parque central. Vivir ó morir, es su elección._

Y la grabación se detuvo.

Los pingüinos se vieron unos a otros por tercera vez, con genuino temor en sus miradas. Un incómodo y largo silencio los invadió, hasta que finalmente Kowalski carraspeó y lo rompió.

-Vamos, chicos, -dijo forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Realmente vamos a creer lo que dice una misteriosa grabación que cualquier chiflado pudo hacer? ¿Qué nuestro zoológico será bombardeado por "bombas pegajosas"? ¡Por favor!

Kowalski soltó una risa insegura, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo y burlarse de la _profecía_ que acababan de escuchar. Ellos, de mala gana, lo hicieron. Y dentro de poco se encontraron riendo a carcajadas, comentando lo absurdo del mensaje en la grabación.

-¡Bombas pegajosas! –reía Skipper, sujetándose la barriga como si estuviera a punto de explotar.- ¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Acaso goma de mascar? ¡Hahahaha!

-S-si, -convino Cabo al limpiarse una lagrimita del ojo.- ¡Tal vez planee asfixiarnos! ¡Hahahahaha!

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! –Rico tambien estalló en carcajadas y sacó la lengua, produciendo un sonido de gas.

Así estuvieron los cuatro. Pataleando y dando vueltas en el piso, sin parar de carcajearse y llorando por la risa. De vez en cuando soltando comentarios ingeniosos que sólo los volvían a hacer reír. Y de pronto…

-¡AYUDA!

Se detuvieron al instante, guardaron silencio, se pusieron serios y clavaron la mirada en la escotilla. Esperando un nuevo grito de auxilio.

-¡AYUDENME!

Reconocieron la voz: era Cola anillada. Sin hacerse esperar más, saltaron fuera de su cuartel y aterrizaron en la isla de hormigón justo en el centro de su hábitat, en posición de ataque en caso de tener que pelear. No obstante, lo que vieron allá afuera los dejó helados.

Los habitantes del zoológico… ¡habían sido bombardeados con BOMBAS PEGAJOSAS! No reaccionaron a tiempo y una de esas bombas le dio de lleno a Cabo, esto les dio oportunidad a los pingüinos de examinar más de cerca el material del que estaban hechas.

-¡A…ayuda! –suplicaba Cabo, forcejeando contra la especie de goma con la que había sido apresado. Al verlo de cerca, en verdad parecía goma de mascar. Skipper lo examinó a fondo y llegó a sus propias conclusiones.

-No cabe duda, -dijo.- Son bombas pegajosas. Es obvio como funcionan. Engullen a su presa con su pegajoso material y dentro de poco explotarán. ¡Sabía que esto era obra de Espiráculo!

-¿EXPLOTAR? –exclamó Cabo aterrado, ahora luchando más que antes por despegarse la presunta goma explosiva.

-¡De nada sirve luchar, Cabo! –lo detuvo Skipper, sujetándole las aletas.- Serás recordado por esto, soldado. Nunca olvidaremos que te sacrificaste para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir, -dejando al atónito y horrorizado Cabo pegado al suelo, echó a correr junto con Kowalski y Rico. Y mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, gritó:- ¡HASTA SIEMPRE, CABO!

-¡SKIPPEEEER!

Su grito se perdió en la eternidad y Skipper, Kowalski y Rico siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás, esquivando ágilmente las bombas pegajosas que algún misterioso francotirador les disparaba desde las alturas. Siempre que lo buscaban frenéticamente con la vista en alguno de los árboles o paredes del zoológico, no encontraban a nadie. Quien quiera que los estuviera bombardeado, se esfumaba como el viento.

Mientras se deslizaban, los pingüinos vieron que Julien había sido bombardeado mientras descansaba en su trono y ahora aguardaba a explotar en pedazos. Skipper soltó una risita al pensar en eso. El resto de los animales habían sido capturados en sus respectivos hábitats y los que no, pronto lo estarían. Alice había sido capturada mientras barría, y con confusión luchaba contra la goma de mascar para ser libre.

-¿Incluso Alice? –murmuró Skipper con incredulidad, mientras pasaban al lado de la oficina de la cuidadora.- Maldito Espiráculo…

Un grito ronco se escuchó a su flanco izquierdo y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rico caer. Pero no se detuvo a intentar ayudarlo.

-¡Luchaste hasta el final, Rico! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! –le gritó mientras se alejaba. Rico lanzó un gruñido en forma de protesta y se cruzó de aletas, maldiciendo entre dientes por no haber llegado más lejos. Ahora sólo Skipper y Kowalski tenían la oportunidad de llegar a la zona segura.- ¡Casi estamos ahí, Kowalski!

-¡Te seguiré hasta el final, mi capitán! –contestó Kowalski firmemente.

Alcanzaron a divisar las grandes puertas de la salida y su esperanza se incrementó. Aceleraron el paso, esquivando las bombas pegajosas, pero entonces…

-¡AAH!

Skipper cayó. La bomba pegajosa le dio de lleno y lo mandó a rodar por el piso hasta que consiguió dejarlo adherido a éste, donde el líder se quedó inmóvil. Kowalski jadeó sin aliento y levantó una aleta hacia él.

-¡SKIPPER! –gritó el científico. Llegó a su lado e intentó despegarlo, pero la goma era muy fuerte. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo vio tristemente mientras le levantaba ligeramente la cabeza. Skipper abrió lentamente los ojos.- ¡Skipper, háblame!

-Augh… -gimió el pingüino de cabeza plana. Giró la cabeza débilmente, para poder ver claramente a su segundo al mando. Levantó una lánguida aleta y la colocó en el pecho de Kowalski y, con los ojos entrecerrados, murmuró:- vete…sin mí. Yo ya no puedo…seguir…

-¡No, Skipper! –exclamó el genio, sacudiendo al capitán bruscamente.

-¡Vete! –repitió Skipper, tomando por las plumas del pecho a Kowalski.- Yo…ya no puedo, me fracturé…la pelvis y el coxis y la columna y…la pantorrilla.

-¡Noo…! Espera, ¿acaso tenemos pantorrilla?

-¡VETE! –volvió a espetar Skipper y luego colapsó en las aletas de Kowalski, como si en verdad hubiera muerto.

-Ah. Sí, claro.

El teniente lo depositó nuevamente en el piso y le hizo un rápido saludo militar antes de deslizarse camino a la seguridad.

-¡Siempre te recordaré, mi capitán! –exclamó a todo pulmón. Evadió varias bombas pegajosas en el corto trayecto que le quedaba a la salvación. Ya casi alcanzaba la salida del zoológico.- ¡Por Skipper, por Rico y por Cabo! ¡Llegaré a la zona segura!

Sus pies sufrieron un arranque de energía y se arrojó con las aletas por delante, ansioso por tocar el césped del parque central. Su cuerpo voló por encima de los últimos metros de los límites del zoológico y aterrizó hoscamente en el exterior, rodó por el césped hasta impactar contra un árbol que lo detuvo y, oculto bajo su sombra, se incorporó, sin poder creer que lo había logrado. El bombardeo había cesado.

-Lo hice… -jadeó con una media sonrisa. Su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente. Afianzó su sonrisa, cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaba soñando, y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría sobre sus enérgicas patas, levantando las aletas al aire.- ¡Lo hice! ¡Llegué a la zona segura! ¡Fui el único que lo hizo! ¡Soy el mejor, _baby_! ¡Toma eso! ¡Yahooo!

-Felicitaciones, Kowalski.

El pingüino genio se detuvo en el acto. En medio de su baile, le había terminado dando la espalda al árbol, desde donde escuchó la más que familiar voz. Miró sobre su hombro lentamente y vio una figura parada junto al tronco del árbol, su rostro oculto entre las sombras. Kowalski no se movió ni un centímetro y continuó mirando fijamente a la figura, esperando a que saliera a la luz y desvelara su identidad.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, -añadió la femenina voz, mientras su dueña daba unos pasos hacia adelante y la luz comenzaba a iluminarle la sonrisa que esbozaba con su corto pico.- ¡Justo como esperaba!

Kowalski se quedó sin aliento cuando la luz la cubrió por completo, y se volvió lentamente para verla de frente. Reconociendo cada facción de ella. Sus ojos rojos y de largas pestañas. Su penacho amarillo. Sus plumas negras y amarillas cayendo suavemente tras su cabeza. Su corto pico raspado.

-Cescy… -jadeó Kowalski con los ojos desorbitados.

-Hola, Kowalski, -lo saludó ella dulcemente. Dedicándole su más tierna sonrisa.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

**Continuará…**

**No se preocupen, en esta historia no habrá guerra. Será una historia corta de puro amor, pero a mi alocada manera (haha). Aunque debo advertir que más que nada es una historia de prueba...no sé como explicarme bien, creo que me refiero a que estoy _probando_ otros estilos, diferentes expresiones...ah, y para matar el tiempo que me queda libre. Y es por eso que en cualquier momento puedo quedarme estancada. Y por cierto, no se preocupen por Skipper, Rico y Cabo, estarán bien (Skipper estaba siendo melodramático). En el siguiente se darán algunas explicaciones.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Dos torpes ¿enamorados?

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**2. Dos Torpes… ¿enamorados?**

Skipper retiró la escotilla y él y su equipo (junto con Cescy) entraron al cuartel en una fila. Primero él, luego Kowalski, al medio Cescy y de último Rico. Cabo se había quedado afuera, ocupándose del caos que las "bombas pegajosas" habían sembrado entre los habitantes del zoológico. Al final, las bombas habían resultado ser simple goma de mascar, no explotarían en ningún momento. El joven Cabo se encargaría de rociar desde los cielos gas para dormir y rocío de amnesia, para que nadie (en especial Alice y cualquier otro trabajador del zoológico) recordara este incidente.

Skipper y Rico aún continuaban con rastros de la goma de mascar en sus plumas, habían tenido que ser despegados del piso con una pala. Imposible describir la confusión que sintieron (Cabo y ellos) cuando vieron a Kowalski volver y al lado de él ¡a Cescy! Skipper se había quedado sin palabras y había exigido explicaciones, pero Kowalski no podía dárselas, él tampoco sabía que estaba ocurriendo y Cescy les dijo que se las daría cuando llegaran al cuartel.

Y ahora aquí estaban. Skipper caminaba con dificultad hacia la mesa, sus pies se pegaban al suelo con cada paso que daba, y Kowalski lo sujetaba por los hombros en caso de que tropezara. El paranoico líder dejó escapar un gruñido y empujó a su teniente.

-¡Estoy bien! –le espetó de mal humor.

-Pero pensé que te habías fracturado la pantorrilla, -dijo Kowalski inocentemente.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡No tengo ninguna pantorrilla! –bufó Skipper. Logró llegar a la mesa donde una solitaria taza descansaba, tomó un huachinango de la nevera y lo colocó en la taza. Luego tomó una cafetera y vertió el contenido dentro de la taza, preparando así un delicioso café caliente. Justo lo que necesitaba. Respiró el cálido aroma y bebió un sorbo.- Ulalá… café con huachinango para olvidar un rato amargo, nunca falla.

Dejó el café en el borde de la mesa y cambió su expresión a una más severa para comenzar a juzgar a Cescy. La pingüino aún estaba parada junto a las escaleras, con las aletas a los costados y sonriendo agradablemente a los chicos.

-¿Tengo entendido que fue usted, señorita Cescy, la que preparó este jueguecito? –preguntó Skipper. Cescy asintió enseguida, sin perturbarse.- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué problema hay en tu retorcida mente?

-Vamos, señorito Skipper, -rió Cescy.- Fue mi manera de hacer una entrada triunfal.

-¡No me llames señorito! –tronó el capitán, estampando una aleta en la mesa. Respiró pesadamente, tranquilizándose y desvió la vista de la pingüino con desprecio.- Además…tú no eres bienvenida aquí.

-¡Skipper! –siseó Kowalski.

-Es la verdad, -dijo Skipper por lo bajo.

Un incómodo silencio le siguió. Sin que Skipper se retractara de sus palabras ó Kowalski o Rico hallaran que decir para bajar la tensión. Finalmente, Cescy se encogió de hombros y respondió lastimeramente.

-Sólo era una broma…

De nuevo silencio. Skipper todavía se negaba a verla, el resentimiento hacia ella seguía latente aún después de un año.

-Engañaste a Kowalski y Cabo, los llevaste a la guerra, lejos de nosotros durante meses, pudieron haber muerto, -protestó Skipper agriamente.

-Ella me pidió perdón por eso, -intervino Kowalski a favor de Cescy, se situó junto a ella y agregó:- Además, fui yo quien involucró a Cabo. Y ya me castigaste por eso, no hay nada que reclamar… a nadie.

El pingüino de cabeza plana resopló inconforme, no tenía nada más que añadir, así que dejó que Kowalski se encargara de las cosas mientras él y Rico se limpiaban la goma de mascar de las plumas. Le hizo una señal a su teniente para que "siguiera con el interrogatorio" y se retiró al baño. Kowalski asintió y se volvió sonriente hacia la pingüino.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Desde cuándo estás en Nueva York? –le preguntó, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la mesa. Estaba ansioso por saber que había estado haciendo su vieja amiga todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, la última vez que supo de ella, la hembra se había ido para disculparse con todos a los que había enviado a la guerra a base de mentiras.

-Bueno, -comenzó Cescy.- Terminé con mis asuntos, viajé a todas las bases en las que había estado alguna vez y me disculpé, -al decir eso, una mirada sombría invadió su rostro.- No fue fácil. Me gritaron, me echaron de muchos lugares… muchos rompieron en llanto y no me perdonaron, hasta me desearon la muerte. No puedo decir que mi consciencia está tranquila, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lamento escuchar eso, -murmuró tristemente el más alto.

-Está bien, yo me lo busqué, -contestó la hembra, levantando una aleta.- Cuando hube terminado todo eso, ya no tenía rumbo fijo. Como sabes, mis compañeros de equipo murieron en la guerra, -Kowalski asintió en silencio.- No quería volver a mi base…hubiera sido deprimente ver mi hogar completamente vacío, así que…decidí venir al único lugar donde aún tenía un amigo.

Kowalski le sonrió y la pareja se estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Recordando viejo tiempos, viejos sentimientos. Cuando se separaron, Cescy continuó.

-Llegué a Nueva York antier por la noche, -explicó.- Lo de la broma fue algo improvisado.

Los dos rieron y comentaron durante un rato la broma; la tétrica grabación, la sorpresa que se habían llevado los chicos, las bombas pegajosas y cuanto le había tomado a Cescy prepararla. Resultaba una anécdota interesante. Entonces, ambos dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose mutuamente, apreciando a fondo la cara del otro.

Y en ese instante, Cabo entró por la escotilla. Arruinando el momento.

-¡Cescy! –exclamó con una sonrisa radiante el pequeño pingüino.

Cescy y Kowalski suspiraron y la hembra se dio media vuelta para recibir al joven que en ese momento llegaba hasta ella alegremente.

-¿Qué tal, Cabo? Has crecido, -lo saludó ella.

-Oh, ¿eso crees? –rió Cabo tontamente, rascándose la nuca algo apenado.- Supongo que sí, pero dime, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has sabido algo de los otros?

-Oh, todo ha estado de maravilla, yo estoy bien y no, no he escuchado mucho de nadie, lo último que supe es que el comandante Abe está manejando un operativo junto con otros generales. Pero claro, es altamente confidencial.

Cabo y Cescy se entretuvieron platicando, el joven hacía todo tipo de preguntas y Cescy amablemente las contestaba. Kowalski se levantó soltando otro suspiro, había decidido dejar al par conversar tranquilos, y se retiró a la privacidad de su laboratorio.

X X X

El científico se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus proyectos. Había construido el cascarón de una pistola para crear una nueva súper arma y sólo faltaba mejorar la estructura, pero ahora estaba trabajando en los proyectiles. Atornillaba diferentes piezas, soldaba metales con el soplete constantemente, revolvía sustancias químicas en tubos de ensayo. Se detuvo un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y revisar unas ecuaciones y anotaciones en su portapapeles.

-Necesitaré un poco más del elemento Cescy… -comentó y al instante se quedó sorprendido de lo que había dicho.- Quiero decir…del elemento Cesio.

Se despejó la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo. Escuchó como la puerta se abrió y entró alguien, pero no se preocupó, probablemente era uno de sus amigos buscando el control remoto o que venía a decirle que era hora de almorzar.

-¿Ocupado?

No era la voz ni de Skipper, ni de Rico, ni de Cabo, era la de Cescy. Kowalski se volteó hacia ella, olvidándose del soplete encendido que sujetaba y la observó. Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a lo que hacía, suponiendo que a Cescy no le importaría.

-Algo, -contestó.- ¿Cabo te entretuvo mucho?

-Algo, -sonrió ella.- Es buen niño, nunca se queda sin temas de conversación, seguiría hablando con él si no fuera porque empezó su programa favorito.

-Los Lunacornios, -supuso Kowalski esbozando una divertida sonrisa. Cescy asintió haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Y tú qué haces? –le preguntó acercándose a su mesa de trabajo y alcanzar a ver lo que sus aletas construían.

-Aah, un pequeño inventito, -respondió él. Apagó el soplete y levantó la pistola aún sin terminar.- Una pistola de dardos, sólo que su estructura aún está incompleta y…aún no construyo los dardos. Creo que será una buena adquisición para nuestro arsenal de armas. Llevo más de un año trabajando en este proyecto.

-¿Más de un año? –exclamó la teniente con sorpresa.

-Sí, bueno…. Comencé a trabajar en esto unas semanas antes de tu llegada, ya sabes, la primera vez. Posiblemente ya estaría terminado si no hubiera…_tenido_ que ir a la guerra.

Cescy no respondió enseguida, pero cuando procesó lentamente las palabras del más alto, frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo, Kowalski? –preguntó la hembra, había amenaza en su voz.

-Pff, no sé a qué te refieres, -murmuró Kowalski, con la vista pegada en su invento.

-¡Vamos, dilo abiertamente! –lo instó Cescy.- Sigues guardándome rencor.

-¿Qué? Sin ofender, Cescy, pero no me gusta que parafrasees lo que digo. No se te da tan bien como engañar a los demás.

-¿Y dices que no se me da bien parafrasear? ¡Al menos no soy una hipócrita!

X X X

Skipper, Rico y Cabo al fin habían quitado todos los rastros de goma de mascar de su plumaje. El programa de los Lunacornios acababa de ser interrumpido por unos cortes comerciales, y el joven pingüino ahora estaba sentado a la mesa con sus superiores. Skipper bebía otra taza de café y Rico comía un poco más temprano su almuerzo, estaba engullendo rápidamente una lata de sardinas.

-¿No es grandioso que Cescy haya vuelto? –comentó Cabo con naturalidad, esperando que sus compañeros compartieran su entusiasmo.

-¿Esa embaucadora? –espetó Skipper al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, borrando con sus palabras la sonrisa en el pico de su cadete.- Espero con ansias que vuelva por donde vino.

-Skipper, no es bueno guardar resentimientos, -le dijo Cabo, cruzándose de aletas y dándole una severa mirada.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso? –preguntó el líder.- No fui yo.

-Pues yo creo que es encantadora, me agrada, y a Kowalski también.

Skipper y Rico intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y antes de que nadie pudiera agregar algo más, un grito se escuchó del laboratorio.

-¡PUES _ESTO_ ES LO QUE PIENSO SOBRE TU PISTOLA SIN DARDOS!

Luego de los histéricos gritos, hubo un portazo, y Cescy salió azotando los pies del laboratorio. Justo cuando subía las escaleras, Kowalski se asomó por la puerta y gritó:

-¡Tendría dardos si no hubiera estado ausente por más de cinco meses!

-¡Si no está terminada, se debe al mediocre inventor que en lugar de trabajar en ella se pone a llorar y lamentar su suerte! –le contestó ella y salió del cuartel, sin nisiquiera molestarse en cerrar la escotilla.

-¡DESVERGONZADA DOBLE CARA! –le gritó Kowalski.

-¡HIPÓCRITA LLORÓN! –le regresó Cescy.

Kowalski gruñó y cerró la puerta de porrazo. Desde la mesa, Skipper, Rico y Cabo habían presenciado todo atónitos. Finalmente, Skipper se partió de risa y golpeó la mesa con la aleta.

-¡Pues vaya que a Kowalski le agrada! –tronó el líder entre carcajadas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**No creían que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿o sí? Veamos cómo estos dos **_**tórtolos**_** se las arreglan, los dos son tercos y ninguno está dispuesto a ceder.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ****a Rainboow monster, , chicajamonXD, YuLii-25 y la pingu98. Me alegra ver que tuve un buen comienzo. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Con la Ayuda de Tres Buenos Amigos

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**3. Con la Ayuda de Tres Buenos Amigos**

Cescy se alejaba contoneándose del hábitat de los pingüinos, azotando los pies en el piso, maldiciendo el nombre de Kowalski, gruñendo. Dio un salto de la isla de cemento, aterrizó en la barandilla del hábitat y dio otro salto, esta vez para aterrizar en el muro de ladrillo del hábitat vecino, donde se sentó a mirar a la nada, suspirando.

-Estúpido Kowalski… -masculló.

-Aah… Oye… -la llamó una voz con tono aburrido. La hembra se giró y se encontró con un lémur cola anillada, portando una corona y una expresión prepotente.- ¿Acaso no ves esto? –dijo, apuntando su corona con un dedo. Cescy la observó confundida y no respondió, a lo que el cola anillada resopló.- ¡Soy un Rey! ¡El Rey Julien! ¿Por qué no te estás arrodillando ante mí?

-… -Cescy alzó una ceja, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien llegara y le dijera que esto era una broma.- ¿Es en serio?

-¡MAURICE! –gritó el Rey, exasperado. En dos segundos, su súbdito estaba a su lado.- Ya que ella no me responde, ¡tú dime! ¿Por qué la monja nueva no se está arrodillando ante mí?

-Creo que es porque los pingüinos no tienen rodillas, -murmuró Maurice al oído de su alteza.

-¡Hey! –interrumpió Cescy.- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Es…normal que se comporten tan raro?

-¡HA! ¡Todavía no sabes que tan raro puedo ser! –se burló el cola anillada.- ¡La rareza del Rey Julien no conoce límites! ¡Puedo ser el lémur más raro de todos!

-¿Y eso es algo de lo que estar orgulloso? –preguntó Cescy sarcásticamente.

-Oye, me eres conocida, -intervino Maurice, mirándola detenidamente.- ¿Has estado en Central Park antes?

Cescy respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. No esperaba que nadie la recordara del poco tiempo que pasó ahí hace un año. No había interactuado con nadie más aparte de los pingüinos, y había pasado más tiempo fuera que en los límites del zoológico. Así que, ¿por qué alguien siquiera sabría que hace un año una pingüino había estado aquí?

Sin embargo, Maurice estaba más alerta que el resto de los animales.

-Sabes, hace más o menos un año tuvimos una nueva pingüino aquí, -comentó Maurice, mientras preparaba un smoothie para su Rey.- No recuerdo su nombre…pero ocasionó todo un desastre.

-¡SI! –irrumpió Julien repentinamente, saltando sobre el colchón inflable.- Esa pingüino que se llevó con ella a dos de las monjas. La monja lista y la monja cursi. ¡El rumor corrió por todo el zoológico!

-Tsk, y hasta ahora no sabemos quién lo divulgó, -murmuró Maurice, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Julien con suspicacia. Luego, añadió:- La pingüino los llevó a una especie de guerra de pingüinos (a Kowalski y Cabo), y luego de eso Skipper y Rico los estuvieron buscando durante meses, hasta que fueron a parar en Texas o algo así. Cuando Kowalski y Cabo volvieron por fin, Skipper se pasó varias semanas hablando mal de la pingüino.

-Oh, ¿eso hizo? –Inquirió Cescy, saltando hacia la plataforma donde el trono de Julien descansaba. Maurice asintió, y Julien rebotó desde el colchón inflable a un lado de ella.

-¡Siii! –reafirmó Julien con una sonrisa, radiante como todo un chismoso que cuenta una jugosa historia.- El pingüino mandón decía que la pingüina era una embustecha o…una embustadera o embustión o una embutido o… Maurice, ¿qué decía que era?

-Embustera, -contestó el aludido.

-¡Eso! Y también que tenía el pico lleno de mentiras, y que engatusaba a todos con su sarta de estupideces, y era bobalicona y no tenía alma ni corazón. Bueno, en realidad algunas partes son sacadas de mi extenso lenguaje real.

Para cuando Julien había terminado, Cescy temblaba de furia. Y veinte segundos después, el lémur cola anillada estaba tendido en el piso, retorcido y quejándose de dolor, y la hembra se marchaba aún más enojada de lo que había llegado.

-Maurice… ¿por qué la monja nueva me golpeó todas mis partes reales? –gimió adoloridamente Julien.

X X X

El joven Cabo llamó a la puerta del laboratorio del científico, golpeando su aleta empuñada contra el acero. No hubo respuesta. El pequeño pingüino sólo se quedó ahí parado, sosteniendo un plato de pescado frito para su amigo. Kowalski no había salido ni para almorzar, y por supuesto que Cabo estaba preocupado.

-Kowalski, -lo llamó miserablemente. Sin respuesta.- Kowalskiii…

-Volví, -anunció Cescy, entrando rápidamente por la escotilla. Skipper y Rico enseguida levantaron la vista de lo que hacían (ver televisión y cepillar el cabello de la señorita Perky), y la miraron suspicazmente. Cabo se giró al oír su voz.

-Cescy, me alegro tanto que estés aquí, -dijo.

-A mí no, -comentó Skipper, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Kowalski no quiere salir de su laboratorio, ¿podrías hablar con él? –pidió Cabo, suplicante.

Cescy se detuvo frente a la mesa y observó la puerta del laboratorio, recordando como hace poco ella y Kowalski habían tenido su discusión allí. Luego de hacerlo, gruñó, reviviendo la rabia que había sentido hacia el estratega en ese momento.

-¡Por mí que se quede allí el resto de _su_ vida! ¡Lo último que quiero es verle su cara de fracasado! –espetó, gritando claramente las palabras para asegurarse que Kowalski las oiría.

-¡Pues te informo que estás en el _hogar_ de _este_ fracasado! –contestó Kowalski, abriendo la puerta al instante y estrellándola contra el pobre Cabo que estaba parado muy cerca de ella.- ¡Y voy a pasear mi cara tanto como quiera aquí! ¡Te guste o no!

-Woow, -gruñó Rico, con una sonrisa extasiada en el pico, esperando que la pelea pronto se tornara violenta. Por si acaso, ya había sacado una bolsa de palomitas y contemplaba a Cescy y Kowalski, expectante.

-¡Siii! –convino Skipper, a favor de su compañero de equipo: Kowalski. Se puso a un lado de él y le puso una aleta sobre el hombro.- ¡Si no quieres ver su cara de fracasado, tendrás que irte a romperle el corazón a otro pingüino!

-¡SKIPPER! –rezongó Kowalski.

-¿Qué? Oye, estoy de tu lado, –se defendió Skipper, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda para ganar una pelea con _ella_! –se quejó Kowalski.

-¿Te atreves a hablarle así a tu oficial al mando? –le retó Skipper, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados para intimidarlo. Kowalski se encogió de hombros.

-O-oigan, ¿ustedes tambien se van a pelear? –intervino Cabo, que apenas se incorporaba del suelo.

-Es cierto, Kowalski, no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, -convino Skipper y entonces apuntó a Cescy descaradamente.- El enemigo está justo ahí.

-¡Ella es _mi_ enemigo! –corrigió Kowalski.- No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de Cabo.

-¡Yo no quiero ayudarlos a pelear! ¡Yo quiero que no peleen! –aclaró Cabo.

-¡Es mi enemigo desde que quiere quedarse en _mi_ base! –objetó Skipper.

-Vamos, Skipper, -dijo Cescy, bajando un poco el tono de la pelea y provocando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre ella.- Si me quedo, tal vez podríamos hablar de como me encanta engañar a los demás y de lo boba, desalmada y descorazonada que soy.

El capitán del equipo militar hizo una mueca y luego suspiró cansinamente mientras se pasaba una aleta por la cara.

-Hablaste con el loco de la corona, ¿cierto? –adivinó el cabeza plana, Cescy asintió firmemente. Skipper se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, recobrando su temple de acero.- Pues ahora ya nos hablamos sin máscaras puestas.

-¡Yo nunca tuve ninguna máscara! –se quejó Cescy.

-¿Ah, no? –la desafió Kowalski, cruzado de aletas y enarcando una ceja.

-¡Ya estoy cansada de tus lloriqueos, Kowalski! –le espetó la chica, avanzando un paso hacia él.- ¿Para eso vine aquí? ¿Para pelear? ¿Quieres que me vaya? De acuerdo, no tengo porque soportar esto, ¡me largo mañana a primera hora! –sentenció y llegó hasta la escotilla, antes de salir por ella vio una última vez a Kowalski.- Sólo espero que mi presencia no sea mucha molestia para ti esta noche.

Cuando Cescy se había marchado, sólo quedaron los cuatro pingüinos machos en el cuartel, en completo silencio. Rico lanzó un largo silbido, una forma de decir: "Oh, vaya, eso fue algo fuerte." Cabo se volvió a ver a Kowalski, con preocupación; él estaba en pie junto a los otros dos, mirando con expresión neutra hacia el lugar por donde Cescy se había ido, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parpadeando varias veces.

Entonces, Skipper rompió el silencio, dándole una fuerte palmada a Kowalski en la espalda.

-Bueno, -comenzó el líder, con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Nos deshicimos de ella, amigo!

No hubo respuesta de parte del estratega.

Se quedó tieso por otro par de segundos, y luego se sacudió la aleta de Skipper de la espalda y caminó hacia su laboratorio, sin expresión alguna. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas, el hecho de que Kowalski no había mostrado reacción alguna los había dejado genuinamente preocupados, incluso a Skipper. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Cabo finalmente se animó a proponer algo:

-Iré a hablar con Cescy por él.

Se apresuró a subir la escalerilla y apenas puso un pie fuera del cuartel, comenzó a gritar el nombre de la teniente y a correr para alcanzarla. En tanto, mientras Cabo se encargaba de ella, Skipper decidió que Rico y él se encargarían de Kowalski. Así que, sin molestarse en tocar a la puerta, la abrió de par en par y entró para encontrarse con el científico.

X X X

-¡Cescy, espera, Cescy! –jadeaba Cabo. La pingüino era una rápida caminante, el joven había tenido que correr para llegar a ella, sin mencionar que ella no se había detenido ante ninguna de sus llamadas, y él sospechaba que en realidad había acelerado el paso cuando lo escuchó la primera vez.- ¡Cescy!

Finalmente la susodicha resopló y se detuvo, Cabo se colocó frente a ella y tomó aire ávidamente. En tanto, Cescy esperaba de aletas cruzadas que dijera lo que tuviera que decir cuanto antes. Su expresión no mostraba paciencia o simpatía.

-Oye, ¿qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Cabo cuando hubo recuperado el aliento. Cescy parecía indignada cuando terminó su pregunta.

-¿Me preguntas a mí por _eso_? –replicó ella, apuntándose con ambas aletas.- Nisiquiera yo sé lo que ocurrió allá. Te recomiendo que se lo preguntes a tu amigo bipolar. Kowalski es un gran idiota, no le importan los sentimientos de nadie.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, no deberías usar la palabra bipolar cuando te refieres a pingüinos, -comentó Cabo, rascándose la nuca y encogiéndose de hombros.- Y en segundo, no es culpa de Kowalski. Mira…no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero…él no es muy bueno expresando lo que siente.

-¿Qué?

-Es cosa de hombres de ciencia, o eso creemos los chicos y yo. El caso es que él no va a admitir que le gustas.

Al escuchar eso último, Cescy se ruborizó por debajo de sus plumas. No era a donde había querido llegar.

-Ah… Ah… Eso no tiene nada que ver, -balbuceó Cescy, sacudiéndose el rubor.- Yo te diré cual es el caso aquí. Kowalski es el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos. ¿Está ansioso porque me vaya? Bien, porque yo estoy ansiosa por alejarme de él y nunca volver, -sentenció y volvió a su camino, en sus ojos había furia pero también… ¿_dolor_?

-Espera, por favor, -pidió Cabo, volviendo a impedirle el paso. Tomó nota de su dolida expresión y suspiró.- Yo no quiero que te vayas.

Cescy suavizó su expresión y le dedicó al pequeño una sonrisa llena de simpatía, mientras alborotaba las plumas en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, tú y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos, -le dijo. Cabo sonrió.

-Y…tal vez, cuando las cosas entre Kowalski y tú se calmen, ustedes podrían… -comenzó a decir Cabo, esperanzado en arreglar la relación entre uno de sus mejores amigos y Cescy.

-Déjalo así, Cabo. No digas nada que lo arruine, -lo interrumpió suavemente la chica, acariciándole gentilmente un hombro.- A veces, simplemente nos equivocamos. Yo me equivoqué al venir aquí, es obvio que Kowalski todavía me guarda rencor, nunca me perdonó realmente. Es difícil perdonar lo que les hice, a ustedes cuatro. Y prefiero irme antes de que tú te des cuenta de que también me odias.

-Yo no te odio, -aclaró Cabo de inmediato. Luego soltó otro suspiro.- Y tampoco Kowalski, -Cescy le lanzó una mirada amenazante y él asintió en entendimiento.- Entiendo, ya no diré nada más sobre ese asunto. ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? Estaré feliz de que te quedes en nuestro cuartel, sin importar lo que diga Skipper.

Cescy se lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió.

-Claro, -contestó ella y le dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por el zoológico e iría al cuartel cuando oscureciera. Cabo y ella se despidieron, y justo cuando el joven estaba por volver sobre sus pasos, una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Qué hay, Cabo? –lo saludó la femenina voz. Cabo levantó la vista y por encima de un muro de uno de los hábitats, divisó a Marlene. La nutria le sonreía agradablemente y él le correspondió, moviendo una aleta en el aire de un lado al otro.- ¿Quién es tu amiga? –preguntó apuntando a la pingüino a un lado de él.

-Oh, esta es Cescy. Una vieja amiga mía y de Kowalski. Cescy, esta es Marlene, -las presentó el ingenuo pingüino.

-Hola, -la saludó Marlene, alzando una pata a la altura de su hombro.

-Encantada, -contestó cortésmente Cescy, sin real interés en la nutria. Hace poco había experimentado que a los animales de este zoológico les faltaba tacto, no quería pasar por una situación como la que aconteció con los lémures otra vez.

-Ya nos hacía falta otra chica por aquí, aparte de esas desquiciadas tejones, Becky y Stacy, ya las conocerás, -comentó Marlene casualmente.- No habíamos tenido ningún pingüino nuevo desde hace como un año. Era una chica también, y sólo ocasionó problemas porque…

-Ah ah ah, Marlene, ella ya conoce esa historia, -intervino Cabo, nervioso porque alguna otra cosa molestara a Cescy y decidiera irse de una vez.- Te veremos luego, Marlene.

Cabo comenzó a alejarla de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a una confundida Marlene detrás.

-¿A ella también le contó Skipper cuan terrible pingüino soy? –Inquirió Cescy entornando los ojos.

X X X

Cerca del hábitat de los pingüinos, se podían escuchar gritos. Dichos gritos provenían del interior del cuartel. Más específicamente, del laboratorio; donde el capitán del equipo y el experto en armas intentaban sacar del lugar al teniente.

-¡No quiero vivir en otro lugar que no sea mi amado laboratorio de ahora en adelante! –declaró el pingüino genio, sujetándose desesperadamente a su escritorio mientras sus compañeros lo jalaban por los pies.

-Kowalski, te estás comportando como un bebé, -gruñó Skipper, ahora extendiendo su agarre hacia la cintura del científico. Pero éste se aferraba firmemente al escritorio.- ¡Te lo advierto, soldado! ¡No quiero otra crisis Doris! Aunque…en este caso, sería…crisis Cescy, ¿no?

-Espera un momento… -intervino Kowalski, soltándose repentinamente del escritorio y ocasionando que tanto él como sus dos amigos salieran disparados fuera del laboratorio. Cuando el más alto se hubo incorporado, prosiguió.- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy enamorado de Cescy?

-Kowalski, yo no insinúo nada. Estoy comunicándote lo que ya todos sabemos, -aclaró Skipper tranquilamente y Rico lo apoyó asintiendo varias veces. El líder se puso de pie y colocó una aleta en el hombro de su aturdido teniente.- Escucha, somos amigos, y este último año desde que Cabo y tú volvieron de esa guerra, te he visto…_mejor_. Ya no mencionas a Doris ni te molesta que la mencionemos. Tu obsesión con ella se ha acabado. Fue difícil, pero lo conseguiste y me alegro.

-Pero ahora que Cescy ha vuelto…me temo que estás a punto de obsesionarte otra vez. ¿En serio quieres volver a ese solitario y horrible hoyo negro del que acabas de salir, compadre?

Kowalski no respondió enseguida, se limitó a observar el suelo pensativo. La aleta de Skipper aun en su hombro. Finalmente, el más listo levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y espetó:

-Tú no lo sabes todo, Skipper.

El cabeza plana compuso una mueca sorprendida, al igual que Rico. Kowalski empujó a su líder a un lado y se dirigió a la salida.

-K-Kowalski… -tartamudeó Skipper, sacudiéndose el aturdimiento y observando por encima del hombro como se iba su segundo al mando.- ¡Acabas de cometer una gran insubordinación! Estoy dispuesto a aligerar tu castigo si vuelves ahora mismo.

-Pff, -bufó Kowalski en respuesta, sin detenerse en su acenso por la escalerilla, en su camino, se topó con Cabo que ya venía de regreso.

-Oh. Hola, Kowalski, -lo saludó Cabo alegremente, Kowalski sólo le contesto con un gruñido y lo apartó de su camino para ir a perderse en algún lugar del zoológico. Cabo se quedó sorprendido y volteó a ver a Skipper y Rico, tenían la misma cara desencajada que él.- ¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber?

Skipper y Rico intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y luego Rico apuntó acusatoriamente a su capitán. Cabo frunció el ceño hacia su líder con desaprobación.

-Skipper, -dijo Cabo arrastrando las letras del nombre, había un tono ligeramente molesto en su voz. Skipper suspiró ruidosamente y se encogió de hombros, aceptando su culpa.

-Muy bien, tal vez no soy el más sensible de todos, pero…eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? –Skipper se defendió caminando de un lado a otro alrededor del cuartel.- Y además, los tres tenemos la misma intención: ayudar a Kowalski, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sobre eso, -intervino Cabo, sonando triste.- Creo que va a ser un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el cabeza plana, sentándose a la mesa junto con Rico.

-No sé cómo les haya ido a ustedes con Kowalski, pero en cuanto a Cescy… Ella ya decidió que se va mañana mismo.

-A mí eso me suena bien, -dijo Skipper con amargura.- Es un problema menos. No tengo porque preocuparme por ella, sólo quiero a mi teniente con la cabeza en su lugar.

-Skipper, sabes bien que eso no es posible a menos que consigamos que esos dos sean amigos otra vez.

-¿Esos dos amigos? Pero sí se gustan mutuamente. Hasta un topo podría darse cuenta.

-Es cierto. Así que, en lugar de amigos, debemos _juntarlos_.

-Te refieres a… ¿hacerlos pareja?

Cabo asintió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Mientras Skipper y Rico se observaban uno al otro, pensándolo. El capitán se pasó las aletas por detrás de la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro al techo del cuartel, considerando lo que proponía Cabo.

-No lo sé, -murmuró, no muy convencido.- Que Kowalski y Cescy formen una pareja significaría que esa chica tendría que quedarse a vivir con nosotros, y esa idea no me encanta. Pero tampoco me gusta la idea de tener a Kowalski lloriqueando por aquí durante los próximos seis meses…tal vez más.

-Así que… -añadió Cabo, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Skipper continuó pensándolo.

Él más que nadie quería que sus amigos fueran felices, y si había que hacer algunos sacrificios pues…

-De acuerdo, -aceptó finalmente. Rico soltó una ronca carcajada y Cabo aplaudió. Skipper suspiró con resignación y añadió:- La operación comenzará cuando ese par vuelva esta noche.

**Continuará…**

**Mort no salió en la parte de los lémures porque simplemente no encontré un momento ideal para él, sólo me estorbaba hehe lo siento por los que ansiaban verlo hacer de sus tonterías. Y lamento decir que seguramente no saldrá en esta historia.**

**Gracias por seguir dejando sus reviews y no dejar a mi historia navegar sola *happy face* Feliz San Valentín, como ésta es una historia de amor, decidí actualizar hoy hehe**


	4. El Juego del Amor

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascarno me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**_

**4. El Juego del Amor**

Kowalski regresó poco antes de que oscureciera. Se veía mucho más tranquilo e incluso se disculpó con Skipper, quien le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema. El capitán y los muchachos habían estado jugando una serie de partidas de ajedrez durante toda la tarde. Su comportamiento no era raro, Kowalski simplemente estaba feliz de que ninguno insistiera más con lo de Cescy.

A las nueve de la noche, la susodicha llegó. Llevaba una expresión neutral, y sólo saludó a Rico y Cabo cuando entró. Se detuvo al pasar la vista sobre Kowalski, quien alejó las aletas de sus piezas de ajedrez para devolverle la severa mirada. Notando la tensión, el joven Cabo intervino.

-P-probablemente deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, -propuso el pequeño, empujando ligeramente a Cescy hacia las literas.

-Yo dormiré esta noche en el laboratorio, -Kowalski dijo, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al lugar dicho.- La señorita puede dormir en mi litera esta noche si lo desea.

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, señorito, -contestó Cescy sarcásticamente. Ambos gruñeron y Kowalski se adentró en su laboratorio mientras Cescy tomaba asiento en la litera del genio.

-Hey, Cescy, ¿te apetece una malteada antes de irte a dormir? Las preparo con extra amor, ¡te encantarán! –Cabo exclamó dulcemente, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Cescy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Este niño prepara las mejores malteadas, -comentó Skipper casualmente envolviendo a Cabo con una aleta.

-Bueno, realmente me gustaría probar una, -dijo Cescy y Cabo se fue sonriente a preparar la malteada.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Cescy continuó sentada en la litera, con la vista al frente mientras Cabo tenía lista la malteada, el joven se tomó la libertad de hacer otra para Kowalski también y Skipper discretamente tomó esa y se dirigió al laboratorio.

-Le llevaré una almohada a Kowalski, -dijo Skipper en voz alta. Agarró una almohada de una de las literas con su aleta libre y entró en el laboratorio, dejando a los otros dos encargarse del resto.

Rico entonces bostezó y sin decir nada fue a acostarse a la litera más alta. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormido, roncando ruidosamente. Fue en ese momento cuando Cabo volvió con la malteada para la hembra y se la ofreció. Cescy la tomó con una aleta y le dio al joven una sonrisa agradecida. Se quedó viendo el líquido por un rato, pensativa, pero sin beber.

X X X

Skipper vio al científico al otro lado de la habitación y le sonrió mientras le llevaba la almohada y la malteada. Kowalski no se veía nada bien.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –le preguntó el líder, dándole primero la almohada. El científico la tomó y la acomodó en una esquina del laboratorio donde no había ningún invento descompuesto o cajas abultadas.

-He estado mejor, -contestó Kowalski con amargura. Frotándose un ojo.

-¿Tal vez una malteada te haga sentir mejor? –Skipper le ofreció la malteada, esperando que la tomara y bebiera aunque sólo sea un poco, pero el más alto la vio con repulsión y soltó un gruñido.

-¿Porqué un batido de 70% leche y 30% fruta me haría sentir mejor? -cuestionó con un tono apagado. Skipper hizo una mueca y rápidamente buscó que decir para hacerlo beber la malteada.

-Cabo la preparó, está deliciosa, -dijo, pero Kowalski no le hizo mayor caso. Así que Skipper recurrió a su última opción- ¡Es una orden!

-¿Me ordenas beber una malteada? –Inquirió Kowalski alzando una ceja, confundido pero también sospechando.

-Bueno… Si tengo que hacerlo… -le ofreció la malteada una última vez y esta vez el estratega la tomó. Examinó el líquido cuidadosamente y comenzó a beber por el popote, sin notar nada extraño.- ¿Cómo está?

-Rica, como siempre, -respondió Kowalski, sin dejar de beber.

X X X

Cabo estaba al lado de Cescy, con las aletas juntas frente a su barriga. Viendo aleatoriamente a Cescy y a la malteada. Sudando. Tragando saliva. Nervioso. Fue entonces cuando la teniente soltó un lastimero quejido y comenzó a revolver el líquido con el popote.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, -musitó Cescy de repente. Por un estresante segundo, Cabo pensó que se refería a la malteada y se quedó paralizado. Si ella no bebía la malteada, entonces…- Es horrible estar peleada con Kowalski, y más saber que mañana me iré y seguiremos peleados.

Cabo ahogó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con simpatía a su amiga.

-Podrías hablar con él, -le propuso Cabo. Si hacía eso, las cosas se solucionarían mucho más fácilmente y no habría necesidad de nada de lo que tenían planeado. Pero justo cuando empezaba a tener un poco de esperanza, la hembra frunció el ceño con terquedad.

-Ni hablar, -espetó y finalmente lanzó el popote de su malteada al suelo para beber directamente del vaso. Cabo suspiró y la vio beber tranquilamente hasta terminarse la malteada. Cuando terminó, se limpió el pico y le dio el vaso a Cabo.- Gracias, Cabo, estaba deliciosa.

Bostezó y de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy soñolienta. Los párpados y la cabeza le pesaban.

-Tengo sueño… -murmuró, volviendo a bostezar. Se recostó en la litera y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo como el sueño terminaba de apoderarse de ella.- Buenas noches, Cabo.

El pequeño volvió a suspirar con aire de culpa y cuando la hembra ya estaba profundamente dormida, contestó:

-Buenas noches, Cescy.

En ese momento un sonido de un vaso de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó desde el laboratorio seguido de un ruido sordo. En menos de un minuto, en lo que Rico se incorporaba (sólo había fingido estar durmiendo) y Cabo dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa, Skipper salió del laboratorio arrastrando a un dormido Kowalski que roncaba plácidamente.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Skipper le preguntó a Cabo, dejando a Kowalski junto a la litera en la que estaba Cescy.

-Por un momento pensé que no se la tomaría, -contestó el joven sin ánimos.- Skipper, no me siento bien haciendo esto.

-¡Divertido! –exclamó Rico.

-No va a ser nada divertido para ellos, -rebatió Cabo con un encogimiento de hombros. Rico rodó los ojos y se acercó a los cuerpos inconscientes de Kowalski y Cescy.

-No lo hacemos por lo divertido que será, -aclaró Skipper. Cabo entornó a los ojos y apuntó a Rico: quien para esos momentos ya tenía un marcador negro en la aleta y dibujaba círculos alrededor de los ojos de Kowalski.- Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-¿No será peligroso? –Inquirió Cabo con preocupación, sin dejar de observar como Rico terminaba su _obra de arte_ en el rostro de Kowalski.

-Nah. Cuando esto termine, no estarán peor que como están ahora. Ahora, ¡basta de plática! Comiencen operación: _Esposos Esposados_.

X X X

A la mañana siguiente Kowalski despertó pesadamente. Su cuerpo entero dolía. _No recuerdo que dormir en el laboratorio fuera tan incómodo_, pensó de mal humor. Aún no había amanecido por completo, lo cual explicaría la falta de luz. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que nisiquiera recordaba haberse ido a dormir anoche. Lo último que recordaba era haber platicado con Skipper mientras bebía esa dichosa malteada y a partir de ahí su memoria estaba en blanco. Pasó sus cansados ojos por el lugar donde se encontraba y su preocupación creció al darse cuenta de que no lo reconocía.

Había un contenedor de basura cerca. Un montón de desechos cubriendo el piso (papel periódico, pedazos de metal oxidado, cartón, vidrio roto en miles de pedazos). A un extremo había una alta pared de ladrillos con decenas de graffitis pintados y al otro se podía ver la desierta calle en la que pocos autos pasaban debido a la temprana hora del día. Por el aspecto que tenía ese lugar, dedujo que se encontraba en un callejón.

Kowalski masajeó la adolorida parte de atrás de su cuello y comenzó a incorporarse. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: volver a casa. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, notó algo que no había notado hasta entonces. Su pie izquierdo: estaba atrapado a algo: había un peso extra adherido a él. Estaba muy oscuro para ver algo, pero podía divisar una silueta agazapada a su lado.

-¿Hola? –murmuró, su corazón acelerado.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a mover las aletas hacia la silueta. Por un segundo, le pasó por la cabeza la escalofriante idea de que un psicópata lo había secuestrado por la noche y le había rebanado el pie para luego poner en su lugar algún objeto desagradable. Pero sus más terribles miedos pronto se disiparon cuando logró tocar su pie comprobando que estaba ileso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exigió saber Kowalski, fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar unos gemidos y se congeló.

Intentó echar a correr, pero algo retenía su pie y sólo consiguió caer de bruces al piso. Volvió a tocar su pie izquierdo y descubrió que había algo alrededor de él, algo duro y frío.

-¡Quien quiera que seas, aléjate de mí! –demandó con autoridad, tratando de ocultar su miedo, respirando pesadamente y esperando que quien estaba con él en ese callejón no tuviera un arma.- T-te lo advierto… ¡tengo una sierra eléctrica! ¡Brubrubrubrum…!

-¡Estás escupiendo en mi cara! –ladró una voz y Kowalski se sorprendió de haberla reconocido. Mientras los dos permanecían en silencio, confundidos, sólo escuchando el sonido de sus aceleradas respiraciones, el Sol terminó de salir, iluminando el callejón tanto como era posible. Proporcionándoles la suficiente luz para verse los rostros.

-¡Cescy! –jadeó Kowalski.

-¿Kowalski? –Inquirió ella, más confundida que el otro. Apenas había despertado, y no había tenido tanto tiempo como Kowalski para evaluar su situación.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué tienes unos anteojos dibujados con marcador?

-¿Qué? –se limpió la cara, avergonzado.- Y-yo tampoco lo sé, -contestó Kowalski, examinando los cuerpos de ambos. Estaban sucios y malolientes pero no tenían ninguna cicatriz nueva que indicara que los habían lastimado o sacado algún órgano (había toda clase de locos, incluso en el mundo de los animales). Al menos él no sentía dolor lo que indicaba que no había ningún hueso roto y tampoco parecía que Cescy estuviera sufriendo.- ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Haberme tomado la malteada que Cabo preparó… Por cierto, estaba bien, pero no creo que sea la mejor que he probado, -dijo ella, sujetándose la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no se lo digas a él. ¿Qué más? –la urgió Kowalski, a él también la cabeza lo estaba matando.

-Luego me fui a la cama, nada más, -terminó la hembra, sonando desesperada.

Kowalski bufó y continuó examinando los cuerpos de ambos. No tardó en reparar en lo más interesante, pero también perturbador. Unas esposas (más exactamente, parecían un par de grilletes) que unían los pies de ambos pingüinos; el pie izquierdo de Kowalski al pie derecho de Cescy. ¡Estaban esposados!

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? –jadeó Cescy, tocando suavemente la cadena que unía los grilletes. Kowalski frunció el ceño, a punto de estallar de ira.

-Te diré quien pudo y quien lo hizo: ¡Skipper, Rico y Cabo! –bramó Kowalski, golpeando una botella que estaba cerca de él y estrellándola contra la pared de ladrillos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ellos nos harían esto? –preguntó Cescy, todavía más confundida que antes.

-¡Porque se creen un trío de cupidos! –contestó él con sarcasmo, ahora comenzando a buscar algo en el suelo.- Debe haber algo por aquí.

-A… Aun no entiendo por qué nos esposaron juntos y abandonaron en… ¿en dónde estamos? –No fue sino hasta entonces que la hembra se había dado cuenta que no sabía en qué parte del mundo estaba.

-Lo descubriremos pronto, -contestó Kowalski, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba debajo de un periódico mojado: una grabadora. Dibujando una leve sonrisa, tomó el objeto y se lo mostró a Cescy.- Aquí deben estar todas nuestras respuestas.

-Esto no me gusta, Kowalski, -gimió ella, acercándose un poco más.

Kowalski no respondió y comprobó que dentro de la grabadora había una cinta, así que debía haber un mensaje. Sin perder más tiempo, oprimió el botón de reproducir en la grabadora y esperó. Hubo unos segundos de estática al principio hasta que una familiar voz comenzó a hablar; una que no había sido modificada con ningún aparato tecnológico, si no la voz natural de nadie menos que _Skipper_.

-_Hola, muchachos… Hmm… muchacho y muchacha. Quiero jugar un juego._

-Oh, no… -se lamentó Cescy, llevándose una aleta a la frente. Jamás pensó que se arrepentiría de haberles jugado esa broma a los chicos: le había dado ideas a Skipper para idear esta locura.

-_Un juego que me gusta llamar: el Juego del Amor. Han sido esposados uno al otro, como pueden ver. No intenten romper los grilletes, no funcionará. Ahora, estas son las reglas. Se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, el viaje de regreso a Central Park no debería tomarles más de un día a unos buenos amigos cof cof…enamorados… Pero, ¿son capaces de hacerlo en su situación actual? ¿Son capaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias y admitir que se aman para regresar a salvo a casa? Hagan su decisión._

Volvió a escucharse estática y cuando el par pensó que la grabación había terminado, de pronto la voz de Skipper volvió a escucharse.

-_Claro, Kowalski, que si decides que es mejor abandonarla a su suerte en alguna peligrosa fabrica de almohadas, lo entenderemos._

-_¡Skipper! _–protestó la voz de Cabo al fondo. Finalmente la grabación finalizó y Kowalski y Cescy se vieron uno al otro, incómodos. Se pusieron lentamente en pie, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Cescy preguntó:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kowalski sólo pensó unos segundos. Botó la grabadora en el contenedor de basura y comenzó a mover los pies pesadamente, tirando de Cescy por los grilletes a la par que avanzaba.

-Caminar, -contestó él sombríamente, mientras los dos salían de la oscuridad del callejón para comenzar su difícil camino de regreso a casa.

**Continuará...**


	5. Abriendo Viejas Heridas

**_Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar_no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**5. Abriendo Viejas Heridas**

Iban a buen ritmo. Sincronizados en sus pasos. Sin decir nada. Hasta que Kowalski sintió un tirón en su pie izquierdo, Cescy se había quedado atrás por unos pasos y ocasionado que la cadena que unía sus grilletes se tensara demasiado.

-¿Te importaría? –le espetó Kowalski, tirando de la cadena y casi provocando que la teniente resbalara y cayera de espaldas, a lo que ella frunció el ceño e igualmente tiró de la cadena. Kowalski no fue tan ágil y cayó de bruces.- De nuevo, ¿te importaría? –repitió él, mirándola recriminatoriamente.

-Disculpa, ¿a _ti_ te importaría? –le devolvió ella, cruzando las aletas.- Me tratas como si fuera una estúpida, olvidas que tenemos el mismo rango.

-¿Desde cuándo la estupidez se mide en rangos? –comentó Kowalski inocentemente al incorporarse. Cescy contó de reversa a partir del diez, tratando de disipar su furia. Al final lo logró y no contestó nada al _inteligente_ comentario del más alto y ambos siguieron el camino.

Kowalski tenía un mal rato ubicándose en la ciudad, si bien conocía Nueva York como el dorso de su aleta, ahora tenía otras cosas rondándole en la cabeza y nunca había ido tan lejos en la ciudad él solo. Un mapa realmente lo ayudaría. El par de pingüinos se detuvo en una esquina mientras el genio intentaba descifrar en dónde estaban o hacia dónde deberían ir. Intentaba encontrar algo que le pareciera familiar, pero su memoria nunca había podido retenido cada maldito detalle de la ciudad.

-¿Perdidos? –preguntó Cescy, consciente de la respuesta debido a la expresión preocupada del genio.

-¿Quieres ser tú la que nos guíe? –la retó Kowalski, dándole una severa mirada. La chica no contestó y Kowalski lanzó un bufido, de nuevo volviendo a su trabajo anterior. Cescy intentó permanecer callada hasta que el estratega tomara una decisión pero cuando le pareció que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, no dudó en volver a hablar.

-¿Alguna idea, genio? –lo presionó, ahora era ella quien le daba la cruda mirada. Kowalski no contestaba; se negaba a admitir su fracaso frente a ella.- Estoy esperando…

-Cállate y déjame pensar, -murmuró Kowalski, había un tono de desprecio en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Cescy, quien, impactada, decidió dejar de contener su furia y le gritó algo de vuelta.

-¡Pequeño pedazo de perdedor, todo sería mucho más fácil si trabajáramos juntos!

Kowalski frunció el ceño y miró sobre su hombro como la hembra lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y con un tono leve y venenoso, dijo:

-¿Por qué crees que necesito tu ayuda? ¿Crees que estamos en una situación en la que implica estafar a alguien o enviarlo al matadero?

Cescy tembló ligeramente, no eran las palabras lo que más le habían dolido, si no el tono frío en que Kowalski las había dicho. Él sonrió ligeramente al ver la reacción que había provocado en ella, pero poco duró su pequeña celebración pues Cescy le lanzó un puñetazo que los mandó a ambos al piso desde que estaban esposados uno al otro.

-Ahora veo que no eres muy brillante, -comentó Kowalski, quitándose a la chica de encima y frotándose el lugar de su rostro donde lo había golpeado.

Cescy no le dio respiro y se lanzó directo a su cuello, como si en verdad tuviera la intención de ahorcarlo. Kowalski no quiso comprobar si lo haría en serio y se liberó del agarre de la teniente. No quería golpearla, así que le sujetó las aletas e intentó mantenerla contra el piso hasta que se tranquilizara un poco. Pero había olvidado lo fuerte y ágil que era ella. Cescy liberó sus aletas y continuó lanzando golpes a la cara de Kowalski, quien ahora optó por defenderse.

Dentro de poco, los dos se encontraban enfrascados en su lucha. Uno encima del otro y rodando lejos de la seguridad de la acera hacia la carretera. No se dieron cuenta del peligro que corrían hasta que escucharon los inconfundibles ruidos de los neumáticos de un auto acercándose a máxima velocidad. Detuvieron su lucha y vieron el auto a pocos metros de ellos. A punto de ser arrollados. Desesperados, en el último segundo hicieron todo lo posible por saltar a la salvación.

X X X

En el hábitat de los pingüinos, recostados sobre sillas playeras en la isla de hormigón, los chicos y Marlene se encontraban tomando el Sol y disfrutando de las famosas malteadas de amor de Cabo.

-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí, -dijo Marlene, dándole un sorbo a su malteada y luego continuó:- Ustedes tres prepararon un par de estas malteadas anoche, sólo que añadiéndole un ingrediente extra: gas para dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Así es, -dijo Cabo, bebiendo un poco de su propia malteada.

-Y luego se las dieron de beber a Kowalski y esta chica… Cescy era su nombre, ¿cierto? Sólo para hacerlos dormir profundamente mientras ustedes les esposaban los pies y los arrastraban hacia un callejón en las afueras de Nueva York para abandonarlos junto con una grabadora, ¿sí?

-¡Ajá! –asintió Rico, lamiendo un poco de la malteada que se había derramado sobre su aleta.

-E hicieron todo esto para que, en circunstancias extremas, Kowalski y Cescy se vean obligados a trabajar juntos y en el camino de regreso aquí se den cuenta que se aman y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, ¿eh?

-Exactamente, -afirmó Skipper, dejando su vaso vacío a un lado y colocándose sus gafas de Sol para terminar su bronceado.- Un plan infalible.

-Uhu. No tanto. Ustedes, chicos, están locos. No sé porque complicaron todo a tal extremo, pudieron haberme pedido unos cuantos consejos amorosos. Por ejemplo, yo hubiera sugerido una reunión de té, en la que todos pudiéramos hablar y arreglar nuestras diferencias.

-¡Buu! Aburrido, -Rico se quejó desanimado, apurando las últimas gotas de malteada que quedaban en su vaso.

-Es cierto, no hubiera sido tan divertido y no es nuestro estilo, -lo apoyó Skipper.- Nosotros siempre vamos por la opción segura. Y con tanto tiempo a solas, Kowalski y Cescy no tendrán otra opción que terminar enamorados…u odiarse por siempre.

-¿QUÉ? –Cabo intervino, levantándose de golpe.- ¡S-Skipper, nunca mencionaste esa parte!

-Creí que era obvio, -objetó Skipper enarcando una ceja.

-De hecho, lo es, -agregó Marlene, sorprendida de encontrarse apoyando al líder de los pingüinos. Usualmente estaba en contra de todos sus métodos y forma de pensar.- Con tanto tiempo a solas con alguien, esas son las dos únicas opciones a tu alcance. O terminas conociéndolo tan bien que te enamoras de cada detalle suyo, ó te hartas tanto de él que terminar odiándolo. Así son las cosas.

Cabo dejó caer su vaso y se golpeó la frente. ¿Y si Kowalski y Cescy terminaban odiándose? Soltó un largo quejido de lamento y se arrojó al agua, ahora totalmente deprimido.

Skipper meneó la cabeza con desaprobación hacia su cadete y continuó broceándose, mientras Rico entraba al cuartel por otra malteada. Dejando a su capitán y a la nutria solos en la isla de hormigón.

-Entonces, esa chica es técnicamente como ustedes, ¿ah? –Marlene comentó, un poco decepcionada mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla.- Una soldadito. Ahora veo que ella no es mi futura mejor amiga.

X X X

La pareja aterrizó bruscamente en la acera del otro lado. Rodaron violentamente lejos del alcance del auto hasta que chocaron contra la pared de un edificio y se detuvieron. Jadeando y gimiendo lastimeramente.

Kowalski abrió los ojos y se tocó el pecho, sorprendido de haber superado el peligro de una sola pieza. Soltó un "uff" aliviado y se incorporó, sus huesos protestando ante el esfuerzo físico. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Cescy, preguntándose si la chica habría tenido la misma suerte que él.

-¿Cescy?

Le hubiera gustado que el auto hubiera roto los grilletes, pero no, seguían allí, esposando a los pingüinos por sus pies. Soltó un bufido y a continuación procedió a ver como estaba Cescy. La hembra yacía de cara contra la acera, sus ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kowalski, sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro. Había una pequeña preocupación creciendo en el centro de su pecho, pero pronto se desvaneció cuando Cescy comenzó a despertar. Sus párpados se abrieron, descubriendo sus ojos rojos que al ver a Kowalski compusieron una mirada de odio. El científico enseguida se la regresó y se alejó, como si nunca hubiera estado preocupada por ella.

-¿Estás herida? –le preguntó Kowalski, disfrazando su voz con una manta de indiferencia.

-Nada que te importe, -le espetó ella, sacudiéndose. Kowalski meneó la cabeza, aceptando que se había ganado eso, pero ni pensando un segundo en decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, entonces, si no estás herida, ¡muévete! Quiero llegar a casa, -gruñó él tirando de la cadena.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo estoy más ansiosa que tú por que nos quiten esta porquería y poder alejarme de ti, -contestó Cescy, adelantándose al más listo.

Kowalski rodó los ojos, pero decidió dejar las cosas en paz por ahora. Ya sea porque no se le ocurría una respuesta ingeniosa o porque estaba cansado. Los dos siguieron caminando, vagamente guiados por el sentido de orientación de Kowalski. Las horas pasaron, se estaba haciendo tarde, y el científico aun no conseguía ubicarse concretamente en su propia ciudad. Cada vez que llegaban a un callejón sin salida, gruñía y maldecía y se ganaba otra ofensa de Cescy, lo que ocasionaba una nueva pelea y los retrasaba más.

Se encontraban caminando cerca de un restaurante. Kowalski viendo con curiosidad las calles y Cescy aburrida, golpeando su pie contra la acera, produciendo un sonido sordo desesperante.

-¿Quieres detener eso? –Kowalski resopló de mal humor.- No estás siendo de ninguna ayuda.

-Te ofrecí mi ayuda, si no lo recuerdas. Fue cuando me dejaste muy claro que no necesitabas la ayuda de ninguna estafadora asesina, -le recordó Cescy.

-Bueno, porque es cierto, -reafirmó Kowalski.

Cescy apretó el pico y tiró de la cadena, haciendo caer al más alto que la miró en busca de una respuesta.

-Me cansé de tu juego, -dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección al azar.- Yo me voy por aquí.

-¡NO! Mis cálculos indican que debemos tomar cualquier camino excepto el que acabas de escoger, -escupió Kowalski, inventándose todo eso en cuestión de segundos sólo para llevarle la contra a Cescy. Intentó caminar en dirección contraria, pero la chica no cedía.- ¡Iremos por aquí!

-¿Y cómo lo harás si yo voy por aquí? –lo retó ella, intentando avanzar.

-¿Y cómo te irás por ahí si estamos esposados? –le regresó él, sintiéndose triunfante por breves momentos, hasta que Cescy lo empujó contra una pared y lo sujetó por las plumas en su pecho.

-Si tengo que llevar un cadáver esposado a mí para irme en _esa_ dirección, lo haré, -le advirtió ella. Había verdadera amenaza en su voz.

-No dudo que lo harías, -siseó Kowalski, apartando las aletas de Cescy de sus plumas, decidido a no doblegarse ante ella.

Él estaba por agregar algo más, pero justo entonces sintió unas gotitas golpear el centro de su cabeza. Al levantar la vista, más gotas comenzaron a golpearlo en el rostro. La lluvia se desataba con toda su fuerza justo en el peor momento posible.

-¡Oh, esto es simplemente grandioso! –comentó con sarcasmo Cescy, mientras ambos entraban a un callejón; la lluvia mojándolos libremente de pies a cabeza.- ¡Maldita sea con Skipper y los demás!

-¡Oye, son mis amigos de los que estás hablando! –En realidad, Kowalski también se sentía con ánimos de insultarlos, pero haría cualquier cosa por pelear con Cescy. La _odiaba_, sentía una rabia inmensa hacia ella, todo lo que salía de su pico lo molestaba.

Cescy lo vio furiosa. Parecía que él buscaba deliberadamente agrandar los problemas que había entre ellos. Él no buscaba una reconciliación. Así que, si él no lo hacía, ¿por qué ella debería?

-Estúpido insensible, -musitó. Sus palabras se perdieron en el ruido de la tormenta. Kowalski la había visto mover el pico y sabía que había dicho algo, pero no la había escuchado. Sintiendo que ya no podía soportar más tiempo con la duda comiéndosela por dentro, Cescy gritó:- ¿PORQUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO?

Las palabras tardaron en llegar a Kowalski, que una vez las recibió las analizó cuidadosamente, pensando en su respuesta, sintiéndose débil ante la chica. Por más de un minuto, la única respuesta que Cescy recibió a su respuesta fue el eco de la tormenta. Las gotas de agua golpeando el piso violentamente. Los rayos tronando en el cielo.

-No deberías estar sorprendida, -contestó Kowalski, sin verla a los ojos. Cescy compuso una expresión dolida al escucharlo, sus lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia cayendo por su rostro.

-Tú…dijiste que me perdonabas…dijiste que eras mi amigo. Yo te creí y por eso… Por eso es que vine aquí… Con el único _amigo_ que tenía... ¡MALDITA SEA, KOWALSKI! ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE JUGAR CONMIGO ASÍ? –lloró ella, llena de rabia. De nuevo la respuesta de Kowalski tardó.

-Tú jugaste conmigo tambien. Tal vez quería hacer lo mismo, -dijo con la mirada baja. No parecía afectado por lo que ocurría, hasta lo tomaba con indiferencia y eso lastimaba a Cescy todavía más.

-¿Era…todo mentira? –Cescy preguntó, asustada de la respuesta. Pero Kowalski asintió secamente de inmediato, como si no tuviera otra respuesta que darle. La hembra cerró los ojos, intentando retener las ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué…? ¿POR QUÉ? –exigió saber ella, empujándolo sobre un charco de lodo del que él no intentó levantarse.

-¡Deja de actuar como un maldito zombie y veme a los ojos! –exigió Cescy, gritándole a la cara. Kowalski obedeció y dirigió sus vidriosos ojos hacia los de Cescy. Cuando ella notó esto, preguntó:- ¿Me odias?

Él se quedó observando sus rasgos húmedos por varios minutos antes de responder. Ahora más que antes, se veía terriblemente hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante. Kowalski jadeaba y su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, tal vez por la tensión, tal vez por el frío. Finalmente, el teniente se incorporó sobre sus codos, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de la de Cescy, y asintió firmemente a la pregunta de ella.

Cescy escuchó algo rompiéndose dentro de ella, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo. Siguió llorando mientras contemplaba la patética vista del científico en el charco de lodo, siendo empapado por la lluvia y sin intentar levantarse. Como si no valiera nada.

Fue entonces que decidió que no debía llorar por un hombre como él. Y secó sus lágrimas, conteniéndose. Se dio media vuelta, arrastrando el cuerpo de Kowalski para encaminarse a una caja de cartón casi seca. Mientras le daba la espalda al más alto, dijo:

-Es bueno que hayamos aclarado esto. Tus amigos se sentirán muy decepcionados, pero… a mí me alegra saberlo. Una vez que nos quiten estos grilletes de nuestros pies, me alejaré de ti y tus amigos para siempre. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte de que les haga más daño.

Se metió dentro de la caja y se acomodó, dispuesta a pasar la noche allí, a descansar del dolor que Kowalski le había causado. Mientras tanto, Kowalski finalmente se incorporó. Se acercó a la caja de cartón donde Cescy conciliaba el sueño y se quedó observando su cara. Se encontró anhelando a la hembra, arrepentido. Por primera vez, él derramó una lágrima.

**Continuará…**

**Este capítulo fue incómodo de escribir, las cosas se me deslizaron de las manos y avanzaron demasiado rápido como ellas quisieron, no como yo quería, no me gustó el resultado final. Gracias por dejar reviews.**


	6. Cerrando las Heridas

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**6. Cerrando las Heridas**

El par de pingüinos esposados despertó a la mañana siguiente en un húmedo escenario. Se levantaron, se estiraron y sin dirigirse la palabra reanudaron el camino. Pasaron por varias calles hasta que Kowalski reconoció un letrero en la cima de uno de los edificios y de ahí tuvo claro que ruta debían tomar para volver a Central Park. De vez en cuando, el más listo le echaba unas ojeadas a Cescy. Ella lo seguía de manera automática, con la cabeza baja, pensativa. Él también pensaba mucho, para ser más exactos; su cabeza era un desastre en esos momentos. No lograba poner en orden sus ideas, ni tampoco sus sentimientos. Y si no lo hacía pronto, podría perder algo muy importante: a Cescy.

Pero, ¿era la hembra realmente tan importante para él? ¿Era verdad todo lo que había confesado anoche? ¿Perderla significaría tanto? ¿En realidad… la amaba? Eran muchas incógnitas, y no tenía respuesta para ninguna.

Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta cuando Cescy se había detenido si no hasta que casi tropezó. Logró mantener el equilibrio y miró atrás; la pingüino había encontrado algo cerca de un contenedor de basura y lo admiraba con interés: una patineta. Si bien los extremos de la tabla habían sido despedazados, las llantas todavía se encontraban en suficiente buen estado para rodar y había bastante espacio sobre el que ambos pingüinos cabrían. Mientras los ojos de Cescy brillaban, Kowalski ya sabía lo que ella tenía en mente.

-Podemos usarla para acortar camino, -propuso finalmente la chica, subiéndose a la patineta y comprobando que la madera seguía resistente. Dedujo que ésta soportaría el peso de ambos.- Sube.

Kowalski hizo una mueca, exteriorizando su desaprobación a aquella idea. Pero la expresión de hielo de la chica no daba espacio a objeciones y él cuidadosamente ocupó un lugar sobre la patineta detrás de Cescy.

-No estoy seguro de esto, -comentó Kowalski, equilibrando su peso sobre la patineta. Cescy no contestó y bajó una de sus patas para poder tocar el piso, y dando unos cuantos pasos rápidos, tomó impulso y la patineta comenzó a rodar.

Recorrieron varios bloques de apartamentos y locales a una buena velocidad, Kowalski no dejaba de inspeccionar cada detalle en el camino para asegurarse de que no perdieran la ruta. En el viaje, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía Cescy con sus largas plumas meciéndose al son del aire. Incluso creyó ver una sonrisa aparecer en su pico y eso le hizo sonreír a él. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que la asustada voz de Cescy lo sacó de él.

-¡CUIDADO! –ella gritó, y de pronto Kowalski sintió como la patineta giraba bruscamente de dirección y un montón de cláxones lo ensordecieron. Habían estado a punto de ser arrollados… otra vez. ¡Era por esto que a él no le agradaba esta idea! Ahora estaban en medio de la calle, evadiendo autos, causando accidentes automovilísticos y a punto de morir. Kowalski tenía que aferrarse a la rancia madera de la patineta como una pulga al pelaje de un perro.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! –Kowalski exclamaba histérico, despidiéndose del mundo y maldiciendo a sus compañeros de equipo.- ¡Gira a la izquierda, gira a la izquierda! ¡NO! ¡Derecha!

-¡Decídete de una vez! –le espetó Cescy, tratando de mantener el control de la patineta.

-¡Yo no fui al que se le ocurrió ir en patineta! –Kowalski ladró y justo cuando terminó, escuchó un crack justo bajo sus pies. ¡La patineta se había partido en dos! La mitad en la que Kowalski estaba parado salió disparada y el científico se encontró corriendo tras la mitad en la que Cescy seguía montada.

-¡Detén esa cosa! –Kowalski chilló.

-¡No puedo! –Cescy contestó, y luego extendió su aleta hacia el más alto y dijo:- ¡Corre más rápido! ¡Sube conmigo!

Kowalski no contestó y en cambio aumentó su velocidad, corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían y con su aleta estirada para intentar agarrar la de Cescy. Aunque pronto la velocidad de la patineta superó la suya y la cadena que esposaba su pie al de Cescy tiró de él, arrastrándolo.

-Idiota… -resopló Cescy con los ojos entornados, mientras Kowalski gritaba como una niñita al ser arrastrado a máxima velocidad por el suelo.

-¡Detenla, detenla, detenla, detenla! –Kowalski rogaba, luchando por levantarse. Cescy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero pronto su divertida sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una expresión confundida al ver la sorpresa que había aparecido en los ojos de Kowalski. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada, él gritó:- ¡SALTA!

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! –se negó ella frunciendo el ceño con terquedad. Kowalski meneó la cabeza rápidamente y agregó.

-¡No entiendes! ¡Vamos a…!

No pudo terminar, justo en ese momento la patineta se estrelló contra un tope y la pareja de pingüinos salió volando con un tremendo grito. Cayeron sobre un auto estacionado, Cescy se estrelló contra el parachoques de éste mientras su compañero lo hizo contra el parabrisas.

-…chocar, -terminó Kowalski, demasiado aturdido siquiera para levantar la cabeza, igual que Cescy.

X X X

-Ay no, ay no, ay no…

Skipper miraba con ligera molestia como Cabo seguía gimiendo eso. Había sido divertido al principio, ¡pero ahora sólo era molesto! Él y Rico intentaban jugar voleibol, no era fácil hacerlo mientras Cabo caminaba de un lado a otro en la isla de concreto, preocupándose en exceso por Kowalski y Cescy.

-Ya deberían haber regresado ¿Por qué no han regresado? Se suponía que el viaje de regreso sólo debía tomarles un día, -decía Cabo, mordiéndose las puntas de las aletas.

-Señorita, te vas a arruinar el manicure, -bromeó Skipper, soltó una breve risita y luego golpeó el balón por encima de la red, Rico atajó su tiro y lo devolvió.- Recuerda que llovió ayer, jovencito, yo no me aventuraría a caminar bajo una tormenta como esa. Tomaron una sabia decisión.

-¿Se habrán ahogado? ¿Qué tal si los arrolló un auto? Tal vez el plan no funcionó en absoluto y ahora se odian tanto que prefirieron cortar sus pies con tal de librarse uno del otro. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Acaso ya se habrán matado entre ellos? –Cabo comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

Skipper simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió con su juego. No importaba cuanto le dijera a Cabo que Kowalski y Cescy estarían bien, el pequeño simplemente era muy preocupadizo. El líder no consideraba que eso fuera saludable para alguien tan joven como él, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Diablos, aunque fuera dañino y molesto, también era divertido.

X X X

Cescy se encontraba estirando sus adoloridos músculos, preparándose para reanudar el viaje. Por otro lado, Kowalski estaba sentado al pie de la llanta del auto contra el que se habían estrellado, con una expresión pesimista en el rostro. Cescy pronto se percató de la manera en la que lo veía el científico y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, digo, además de los que ya mencionaste? –Cescy le preguntó, Kowalski sólo gruñó en respuesta y desvió la vista.- Bien. Entonces, vámonos. Necesitamos encontrar otro transporte.

-¿QUÉ? –tronó Kowalski, incrédulo.- ¿Otro transporte? ¿Estás loca? Casi morimos en esa patineta, ¡desde ahora caminaremos!

-Llegaremos más rápido si encontramos un transporte, ¡así que andando! –Cescy tiró de la cadena mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡NO! –se negó Kowalski, y antes de que Cescy pudiera volver a tirar de la cadena, el más alto saltó y se sujetó de uno de los espejos del auto firmemente.- ¡Yo no me moveré de aquí!

-No me hagas obligarte, -lo amenazó la chica, colocando ambas aletas a los ambos de su cintura con una pose de suficiencia.

-Inténtalo, -la retó Kowalski osadamente. La pingüino entornó los ojos, aceptando el desafío, y comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena.- ¡Detente! ¡Me arrancarás el pie!

-Todavía mejor, tu pie no hará tanto ruido como tú, -resopló Cescy, sin dejar de jalar.

Forcejearon por varios minutos. Al final, ninguno de los dos cedió; lo hizo el espejo del auto. Cescy jalaba con tanta fuerza de la cadena y Kowalski se sujetaba con tanta firmeza al espejo, que en dado momento éste no soportó más y fue arrancado de tajo. Kowalski cayó al suelo, el espejo aún en sus aletas e instantáneamente, una alarma sonó.

-¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO A MI AUTO?

Kowalski y Cescy intercambiaron miradas y, antes de que pudieran descubrirlos, salieron corriendo.

Cuando se hubieron alejado suficiente, el par se permitió tomar un descanso para recuperar el aliento. Dentro de poco se encontraron continuando el camino, esta vez caminando tranquilamente. Se sentía sucios, adoloridos, cansados e irritados.

-Subamos en la patineta, dijo… Encontremos un transporte, dijo... –bufaba Kowalski cada cierto tiempo, comportándose como un viejo gruñón.

-¡No he escuchado ninguna idea del genio! –lo atajó Cescy.

-Los científicos no son reconocidos por poner en práctica cada idea estúpida que se les ocurre, señorita, -contestó el más alto, levantando una aleta para enfatizar.

-¡Es mejor tener ideas estúpidas que no tener en absoluto!

Se hundieron tanto en su discusión, que no se dieron cuenta de un hecho _muy_ importante. Y continuaron caminando, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían o siquiera en que parte de la ciudad estaban.

-¡Y es por eso que los pingüinos no estamos hechos para volar! –sentenció Kowalski firmemente, luego de haberle dado una larga y congruente explicación que respaldaba aquella realidad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no se te ocurra ninguna idea para sacar nuestros traseros de esta situación de mierda? –contestó Cescy enarcando una ceja, nisiquiera sabía cómo el científico había empezado a hablar sobre la anatomía de los pingüinos.

-Una señorita no debería usar ese vocabulario, -murmuró él con un leve encogimiento de hombros. No pudo evitar sonar un poco como Skipper cuando éste reprendía a Cabo (o incluso a él o a Rico) por usar este tipo de lenguaje altisonante.

-Cierto, pero te olvidas que no soy una señorita. Soy un soldado, como tú y como Skipper. Así que, ¿por qué tendría que comportarme como una damisela? –le espetó ella, cruzando las aletas.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio mientras Kowalski se permitía pensar en lo último que había dicho Cescy. Aquello había traído a su memoria la vez que Cescy se disfrazó de esa general delfingüino, ¿cómo era? ¡Ah! ¡General Shirley! Kowalski enseguida creyó que había sido capturada y los delfingüinos la obligaban a actuar así. Estaba convencido de que era una damisela en apuros y quería rescatarla. Que iluso, ella en realidad estaba infiltrada. También recordó como Cescy lo golpeó en ese mismo momento. Desde luego que Cescy era todo un soldado, y los soldados no tienen tiempo de ser blandos, lo cual, para Kowalski, era algo que todas las chicas deberían ser capaces.

Por momentos, no podía evitar comparar a Cescy con Marlene. Cescy era ruda y siempre tenía una expresión brusca en el rostro, Marlene era sensible y blanda, siempre sonriente. Cescy era tan seria como él y sus amigos, Marlene era extrovertida. Marlene se divertía, Cescy… Se detuvo justo entonces. No sabía mucho sobre Marlene, pero sabía que su vida no podía haber sido tan difícil como la de Cescy. No había comparación. Eran diferentes porque había razones de sobra para que lo fueran. La frialdad y rudeza de Cescy bien podían ser justificadas.

Estaba tan absorto en su monólogo interior, que no se dio cuenta de la pendiente delante de él y siguió caminando, dio un paso en falso y tanto él como Cescy se fueron al suelo, resbalando por el suave césped.

-¡Idiota, te dije que te detuvieras! –gritó Cescy, intentando apartar a Kowalski a golpes. Los dos aún no terminaban de caer y estaban uno encima del otro.

-No te escuché, -se excusó Kowalski cubriéndose de los golpes. Cescy no pudo identificar si en su voz había arrepentimiento o molestia. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse por una, él añadió:- Tal vez mi cerebro comienza a bloquear tu irritante voz.

-¿Mi irritante voz? ¡Ahora verás! –Y Cescy comenzó a golpearlo más salvajemente, mientras Kowalski soltaba pequeños quejidos mientras los dos seguían rodando hacia terreno más plano.

-¡Tiempo fuera, creo que me lastimé la pantorrilla! –chilló el científico, forzando una mueca de dolor.

-¡No tenemos pantorrilla! –contestó ella furiosa, sin detener su ataque.

-Bueno, ¡hasta que me dices la verdad de algo!

-¿Quieres otra verdad? ¡Te voy a matar!

La hembra comenzó a apretar la garganta del estratega mientras él intentaba mantener sus aletas lejos de él. Durante su pequeña pelea, él aprovechó para echar una ojeada al lugar en el que se encontraban. Se sorprendió cuando empezó a reconocer los verdes alrededores y su rostro se iluminó mientras se incorporaba a medias, ignorando los golpes de la chica.

-¡Cescy, Cescy! –la detuvo repentinamente, sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Ya te diste cuenta en dónde estamos?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué…? –Ella miró a su alrededor, y en sus ojos tambien apareció un brillo encantador. Esbozó una sonrisa y exclamó:- ¡Llegamos a Central Park! ¡Lo hicimos, Kowalski!

-¡SII! –Celebraron. Se sonreían mutuamente, sin quitarse la vista de encima, fue entonces que sus ojos bajaron a sus aletas y se dieron cuenta que las habían entrelazado. Incómodos, las separaron enseguida y retrocedieron.

Se quedaron callados por un rato, sin dirigirse la mirada. En ese rato, Kowalski aprovechó para observar un poco mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban. En su cara creció la sorpresa y su pico se abrió por completo.

-Cescy, este lugar… -murmuró él, viendo los árboles cercanos.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Es Central Park… -dijo ella, confundida, pero Kowalski meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en su pico.

-No, piensa, -le rogó, acercándosele lentamente. Cescy retrocedió y ambos quedaron tendidos en la sombra de un árbol. Kowalski encima de Cescy, viéndola desde arriba.- Este lugar tiene algo especial, recuérdalo.

Cescy estaba atrapada bajo Kowalski. Pero tragó saliva y vio más detenidamente el lugar, fue difícil, pero al fin vio a que se refería el más listo. El rostro de ella también se iluminó.

-Este lugar… -comenzó ella, algo insegura al principio pero a medida que hablaba una tímida sonrisa se fue formando en su pico.- Es donde peleamos cuando recién nos conocimos… porque Skipper te obligó a "cuidar" de mí … donde te dejé inconsciente.

Kowalski asintió lentamente, tambien sonriendo. Los dos continuaron viéndose fijamente, sus sonrisas lentamente desvaneciéndose y siendo remplazadas por un reflejo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué nos pasó? –preguntó Cescy suavemente. Kowalski hizo una mueca.- Me refiero a realmente, Kowalski. ¿Porqué te... comportaste como un imbécil?

Kowalski la miró con ojos suplicantes, finalmente suspiró y respondió.

-No lo sé… Supongo que estaba asustado.

-¿Asustado de qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

-De que hubieras regresado. Sabes… siempre me gustaste, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, mientras hacía un análisis de ti y tú me abofeteaste, -rió Kowalski.- Por eso tenía miedo de que me rechazaras… ¿Nunca te conté sobre Doris?

-¿Doris? –repitió Cescy con curiosidad.

-Sí. Ella es un delfín, dejó el zoológico hace tiempo, pero… ella solía gustarme. No tienes idea de qué forma, estaba enamorado de ella, me comportaba como un tonto siempre que hablaban de ella. Pero a ella nunca le gusté yo, sólo tenía ojos para Skipper.

-Entonces, ¿dices que estabas asustado de que yo prefiriera a Skipper en lugar de a ti? –aventuró Cescy, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-Bueno, no exactamente a Skipper. Estaba asustado de que no me prefirieras en absoluto, por eso no quise saber la verdad y te alejé. Te dije todas esas cosas y me porté como un imbécil para evadir cualquier verdad que me esperara.

-Tus palabras… me lastimaron mucho. Creo que fue por eso que te seguí la corriente.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Yo… entendería si no quieres perdonarme y si todavía decides no volver a verme, después de todo lo que te dije anoche. Sólo quiero que sepas que… nada de eso era verdad. Soy un idiota.

-Eso ya lo sabía, -sonrió ella, lentamente envolvió sus aletas alrededor del cuello de Kowalski, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.- Creo que ambos deberíamos comenzar a ser más honestos el uno con el otro… y dejar de ser tan idiotas. LOS DOS.

-Tambien lo creo, -concordó él, dejándose dominar por la chica que lo tenía hipnotizado con su belleza.- Yo puedo comenzar ahora mismo, tengo una gran verdad que confesarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Cescy con voz seductora.

Kowalski hizo una pausa y acarició su pico tiernamente contra el de Cescy, eso era lo más cercano a un beso que podía haber entre pingüinos, lo cual era una gran muestra de cariño entre ambos. El estratega volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Cescy, deteniendo el "beso" brevemente.

-Te amo, -susurró Kowalski sinceramente.- Amo tus hermosas plumas, tu pequeño pico, tus brillantes ojos escarlata, amo todo de ti, Cescy.

Volvieron a unir picos y esta vez Cescy fue la que habló.

-Tambien te amo, Kowalski.

**Continuará…**

**Debe ser milagroso que yo actualice tan pronto, pero no sé, tuve inspiración y me apresuré.**


	7. El Principio de la Historia de Amor

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.**

**7. El Principio de la Historia de Amor**

-¡Es todo! ¡Voy a buscarlos! –anunció Cabo. Tomó una cuerda, una botella de agua, un salvavidas y un bate de beisbol y corrió hacia la salida del cuartel. Antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera de metal, Skipper y Rico se metieron en su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –lo reprendió Skipper, apuntando una de sus aletas al pecho del joven cadete.- Nadie sale del cuartel luego de las 2000 horas, tú sabes eso, soldado.

-Pero, Skipper… Kowalski y Cescy están allá afuera. Esto no me da buena espina, ya deberían haber regresado. ¡Algo horrible pudo haberles ocurrido! Así que voy a buscarlos y no regresaré hasta que…

-Relájate, -lo interrumpió Skipper y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la mesa.- Siéntate y toma un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Ah ah, -Rico meneó la cabeza, indicando que se les había terminado el chocolate.

-Oh. Bueno, no habrá chocolate caliente, pero quédate sentado, -dijo el capitán. Cabo suspiró y hundió su cara entre sus aletas con resignación. Skipper sonrió y meneó la cabeza, estaba por agregar algo más cuando de pronto sus entrenados oídos y los de sus otros dos compañeros escucharon perfectamente el plato de comida siendo removido de la entrada. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza de Skipper en un cortísimo instante. Todos los ojos cayeron en la escotilla, esperando que el misterioso visitante entrara.

Un par de patas anaranjadas se asomaron y comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, los pingüinos reconocieron a la hembra: Cescy, y seguida de ella vino Kowalski. Ambos sonreían. Obviamente, todavía seguían esposados por los pies, pero ya no parecían molestos por este hecho. Cuando ambos bajaron y sus pies tocaron el suelo, envolvieron una aleta alrededor de la espalda del otro, confirmando lo que Skipper y los demás ya suponían: se habían reconciliado.

El cabeza plana sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió a la recién formada pareja.

-Misión exitosa, muchachos. Vengan esas aletas, -les dijo a Rico y Cabo. Ellos obedecieron y los tres chocaron aletas mientras Kowalski reía en voz baja y Cescy los miraba no del todo gustosa, pero en su pico tambien había una ligera sonrisa. Cuando Skipper terminó de celebrar con sus soldados, se volvió hacia el par.

-Entonces… -los presionó el capitán, portándose extrañamente juguetón.

Kowalski rodó los ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, afianzando su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Cescy.

-¡Funcionó, funcionó! –exclamó Cabo, dando brinquitos de emoción. Skipper lo calmó de una bofetada y el pequeño se encogió de hombros disculpándose, pero siguió sonriéndoles a su amigo más listo y a la chica.

-Supongo que Cescy y yo ahora somos… pareja, -murmuró Kowalski mirando al suelo, ruborizándose ligeramente. Cescy tomó su aleta cuando dijo eso y él continuó:- Debo decir que es en parte gracias a ustedes, muchachos.

-Entonces… ¿no están enojados con nosotros? –preguntó Cabo tentativamente, enarcando una ceja, estaba conteniendo un suspiro de alivio. Kowalski sólo se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a Cescy, quien parecía estárselo pensando.

-No, -contestó ella finalmente, sonriendo cálidamente al más joven. Cabo se secó el sudor de la frente y le correspondió. En ese momento, Skipper dio un paso al frente para hablar.

-Bueno, ahora que tú y la señori… Quiero decir, ahora que tú y Cescy son pareja, esto quiere decir que ella se quedará a vivir con nosotros, ¿cierto? –supuso el paranoico pingüino, intentando no mostrar su inconformidad.

-¿Estás bromeando? –intervino Cescy casi de inmediato.- De ninguna manera viviré en este agujero. Mañana a primera hora recogemos nuestras cosas y me llevo a Kowalski de aquí.

Los otros tres se congelaron en sus sitios con los picos abiertos y los ojos desorbitados, viendo la expresión decidida en el rostro de Cescy. Empezaron a preocuparse, cuando de pronto notaron como los picos de ella y de Kowalski temblaban levemente, intentando evitar que una sonrisa apareciera. Skipper frunció el ceño y finalmente la pareja estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Debieron ver sus caras! ¡Qué crédulos! –dijo Cescy en medio de su risa. Mientras Kowalski se sujetaba la barriga y limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo. Luego de unos minutos los dos se tranquilizaron y Cescy, mucho más seria, añadió:- No te preocupes, no te quitaré a Kowalski, Skipper.

-Hmp, -resopló el líder cruzando las aletas frente a su pecho.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta, -continuó ella, un poco más insegura que antes pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Skipper ante esto.- Sí, me quedo aquí.

-¡Eso es grandioso, Cescy! –exclamó el joven Cabo. Le encantaba tener una nueva compañera.

-¡SHIII! –balbuceó Rico, él tambien parecía emocionado. Ella y Kowalski se contentaron con las reacciones del pingüino más loco y el más joven, pero les preocupó el que Skipper aún no había dicho nada al respecto.

El líder del grupo se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo. Su silencio puso nerviosos a todos. Finalmente, el cabeza plana cruzó sus aletas detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia Cescy hasta quedar frente a ella. Extendió su aleta, ofreciéndosela a la hembra.

-Bienvenida al equipo, -dijo el capitán mientras Cescy estrechaba su aleta.- Ya tenemos un teniente, así que tendré que consultar esto con el Cuartel General pero, si muevo algunos hilos, estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas.

-Gracias, señor, -sonrió Kowalski, abrazando a su líder. Skipper lo apartó de un empujón y se sacudió con suficiencia.

-Quítate de encima, apestas, -bromeó Skipper. Aunque era verdad. El viaje había dejado a Kowalski y Cescy hechos un desastre.

-Tal vez debimos haber dado una vuelta en la piscina antes de entrar, -admitió Kowalski mientras miraba a Cescy.

-Bueno, podemos ducharnos, -dijo ella levantando ambas cejas mientras envolvía sus aletas alrededor de su novio, él hizo lo mismo y ambos se encontraron viéndose con picardía.

-Woa woa, no quiero ese comportamiento en frente de Cabo, soldados, -los interrumpió con severidad Skipper. Ellos rodaron los ojos y se separaron.- Bien, eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿les parece un pequeño festejo?

-Claro, pero antes, ¿quisieran quitarnos los grilletes? –dijo Cescy enarcando una ceja al levantar su pie esposado y apuntándolo con la punta de su aleta.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo siento, pero Rico se tragó la llave, -les informó Skipper apuntando a Rico, éste palpó su panza y asintió. Kowalski y Cescy entornaron los ojos sin humor.- Y la va a regurgitar ahora mismo.

Rico hizo un par de sonidos de gorgoteo y regurgitó una llave metálica en la aleta de su líder. Él la tomó y en pocos segundos abrió las cerraduras de los grilletes en los pies de los pingüinos esposados. Ellos sintieron como perdían un peso extra y se sintieron, literalmente, liberados.

-Grandioso, -suspiró Kowalski, moviendo su pie.- Y ahora, sobre esa celebración.

-Oh, sí, -dijo Skipper.- Rico, ambientación. Cabo, la comida.

-Yo traeré las bebidas, -se ofreció Kowalski e, intercambiando una imperceptible mirada con la hembra, caminó hasta el mostrador que estaba al final del cuartel, donde cuidadosamente comenzó a preparar cinco refrescos. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a la mesa junto a sus amigos y le dio un vaso a cada uno.

Rico había regurgitado las decoraciones y las había colgado de las paredes rápidamente, tambien se había encargado de poner un CD con una pegajosa canción que ahora entonaba. Y Cabo había sacado un par de salmones del refrigerador y los había puesto sobre un plato en la mesa. Los cinco se reunieron en torno a ésta, Kowalski a lado de Cescy y sujetando su aleta.

-Quiero brindar por la felicidad de mi teniente: Kowalski y la señorita Cescy, -anunció Skipper levantando su vaso. El resto hizo lo mismo y chocaron cristal contra cristal mientras exclamaban:

-¡SALUD!

X X X

Era poco más de media noche, no obstante, las luces en el cuartel de los pingüinos seguían encendidas. Dentro de dicho lugar, un trío de pingüinos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, cada uno sujetando un vaso que antes había contenido refresco en sus inertes aletas. Y alrededor de ellos, la pareja recién formada bailaba lentamente al son de _Close to You _de _The Carpenters_. Cuando la canción hubo terminado, Kowalski levantó la vista de la chica y vio a sus compañeros de equipo. No despertarían en toda la noche ni aunque Julien pusiera la música a todo volumen, Kowalski había preparado los refrescos que se habían tomado antes con una gran cantidad de gas para dormir.

-¿Lo hacemos? –preguntó Kowalski a Cescy, el genio aún no estaba muy seguro de esto.

-No lo hagamos esperar más, -contestó Cescy y se separó del más alto. Sonriendo con malicia, se acercó a los cuerpos de Rico, Skipper y Cabo.

X X X

Oscuridad. Un callejón. Tres pingüinos despertaron entre un mar de gemidos y con sus torcidos cuerpos emplumados adoloridos. El de cabeza plana, fue el primero en lograr incorporarse a medias. Sus otros compañeros seguían luchando por separar sus espaldas del mugriento piso. El líder se frotó la cabeza intentando sacudir el mareo. Había algo duro alrededor de su pie, de eso estaba consciente. Intentó recordar que había ocurrido anoche.

Baile. Brindis. Bebidas. Fiesta. Kowalski y Cescy…

-¡Oh, esos canallas! –masculló Skipper con una agria sonrisa. Como si pudiera ver en medio de esa densa oscuridad, extendió su aleta y capturó rápidamente una grabadora. Oprimió el botón de "reproducir" y la cinta empezó a correr.

Primero estática, luego una voz profunda, pero conocida por el trío.

-Buenos días, caballeros, espero hayan tenido una buena noche de descanso, porque no tendrán mucho de eso en los siguientes días, -dijo la voz de Kowalski con humor y luego agregó con voz macabra:- Quiero… _Queremos_ jugar un juego.

-Un juego que nos gusta llamar _¡VENGANZA!_ –intervino la voz de Cescy, sonando burlona. Se escuchó su cruel risa en el trasfondo.

-Ustedes, caballeros, se encuentran en las afueras de Manhattan, por supuesto, esposados. Supongo que saben cual su objetivo es. Ahora, mi pregunta es: ¿cuánta diversión tendrán en recorrer todo el camino de regreso a Central Park? Sólo ustedes saben la respuesta. Buena suerte.

Volvió la estática, luego, para finalizar, la voz de Cescy añadió:

-Y si quieren abandonar a Skipper en el camino, está bien por mí.

La cinta terminó y el líder botó la grabadora. La sonrisa seguía en su pico mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Uuuooh… -se quejó Rico, sin ganas de hacer un viaje tan largo.

-Es el universo. El universo vio lo que hicimos y ahora nos lo devuelve, -replicó Cabo al cielo, al borde del llanto.

Skipper le dio un fuerte tirón a la cadena que los apresaba a los tres, acallando las quejas de sus soldados y obligándolos a entrar en acción. Ellos, de mala gana, se pusieron de pie junto a su capitán.

Skipper soltó una amarga risa y comenzó a encabezar la marcha.

-Andando, muchachos. ¡Nos espera una larga caminata!

**F I N**

**Pues eso: es el final, sólo 7 capítulos. Gracias por haber leído.**


End file.
